Black Rose
by Hakuren Ryuna
Summary: Nuevo fic, situado en el FFI.Ray Dark ha muerto,y los jugadores de la Royal Academy están preocupados por lo que podría ocurrir.  Nuevo equipo,nuevos personajes.
1. Problemas

**Black Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1. Problemas<strong>

Un majestuoso coche circulaba hacia el aeropuerto. Era una limusina de color negro brillante, imponente aunque no fuera una de esas limusinas largas que utilizan los famosos. Pero aun así era increíblemente elegante. El conductor iba tranquilo, vestido con un traje negro y gafas de sol, como si se tratara de un guardaespaldas. De vez en cuando miraba por el retrovisor a la persona que iba sentada en el asiento central de la parte trasera, tarareando una bonita canción con tranquilidad. Pudo identificar la melodía de _Singing in the rain _en su melodiosa voz.

- Llegaremos en breves momentos, señorita Rayner -Dijo con calma, aunque más bien parecía sumisión.

En el asiento trasero la joven chica sonrió con encanto, colocándose un mechón de su brillante pelo negro tras la oreja.

- Perfecto -Contestó cerrando el libro que tenía sobre su regazo para mirar al hombre, haciendo que se estremeciera ante el brillo casi hipnótico de sus ojos verdes, volviendo a mirar la carretera con intranquilidad.

Volvió a sonreír satisfecha, mirando por la ventanilla de cristal tintado cómo el exterior iba cambiando para llevarla a su destino. Suspiró imperturbable, volviendo a mirar el libro. _Blancanieves_. Un regalo de su tan querido y apreciado padre.

Se moría de ganas de llegar.

_**[*]**_

En la isla Lioccot los jugadores del Inazuma Japón entrenaban, riendo y divirtiéndose mientras se iba haciendo más fuertes. Acababan de ganar a la selección de Italia, y pronto sabrían contra quien jugarían el próximo partido. Estaban muy motivados.

- ¡Tuya, Jude!

El chico con los googles cubriéndole los ojos recibió el balón, y comenzó a correr con rapidez esquivando a todos. No le importaba haber estado entrenando toda la mañana, en aquel momento aun se sentía furioso. No quería parar, por eso le estaba poniendo más empeño que de costumbre. Quería librarse de toda esa ira que le estaba invadiendo. Y todo por lo que había pasado días atrás, en el partido contra la selección italiana. Por lo que había pasado con Ray Dark.

Seguía impresionado por lo que había ocurrido con su antiguo entrenador, al igual que sus compañeros de la Royal Academy. Era natural, lo habían visto morir. Estaba preocupado por ellos. Pero aun así estaba más preocupado por Elsie, por mucho que ella no perteneciera a la Royal.

La peliazul alcanzó el balón justo cuando el chico estaba pensando en ella. No podía participar en el torneo por ser chica. En la liga nacional ya se habían arriesgado bastante al permitir que jugara, así que esta vez no podía. Aún así, ella lo había aceptado sin que le sentara mal. Por eso seguía entrenando a diario con ellos, quería mejorar a su lado y odiaba quedarse quieta. A primera vista se mantenía impasible ante todos. Después de todo, siempre había despreciado a Ray Dark más que a nadie.

Pero Jude la notaba tensa. Después de todo lo que le había pasado por culpa de ese hombre, era imposible que no estuviera pensando en él a cada momento.

Aún se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido. En parte, fue culpa suya que Elsie decidiera irse del instituto Brain por la presión a la que la sometieron. Durante años la presionaron para que se uniera a la Royal Academy. Y durante esos años la chica de pelo añil sufrió un miedo increíblemente estresante hacia Dark. Sentía sus miradas a cada momento, incluso en sueños. Y ahora que él ya no estaba en ese mundo, a lo mejor se sentía aliviada, pero eso solo la martirizaría aun más. Por más cruel que hubiera sido con ella... seguía siendo una vida humana.

Sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando vio al entrenador levantarse y dirigirse a ellos.

- Bien, chicos. Terminamos el entrenamiento por hoy.

Todos fueron hasta el banquillo, donde las demás chicas les ofrecieron toallas y bebida. Jude aprovechó para acercarse a Elsie, que se limpiaba un poco el sudor con una toalla pequeña, respirando con rapidez por el esfuerzo. Al verlo lo saludó impasible, comenzando a beber un poco de agua.

- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó el chico intentando sonar tranquilo.

- ¿Yo? Claro que sí -Contestó ella algo extrañada, dejando la botella en el banquillo y mirándole a los ojos-. ¿Y tú?

- Sí, perfectamente.

- Me alegro. Perdona, me voy a descansar un poco a mi habitación.

Realmente quería hablar con ella, solo con esas simples palabras le había quedado aun más claro que estaba mal. Pero se limitó a asentir y desearle que descansara bien. Mientras observaba como su amiga se iba, alguien le tocó el brazo. Era Areli, con su pelo violeta y sus preciosos ojos ambarinos. Como siempre iba acompañada de David, y detrás de ellos también estaba Caleb, que parecía malhumorado.

- ¿Ocurre algo? -Preguntó extrañado al observar los ojos de su compañera.

Areli se quedó pensando con impaciencia, como si quisiera hablar de algo importante pero no pudiera hacerlo. Los dos chicos que la flanqueaban empezaron a ponerse nerviosos, y finalmente Caleb decidió dejar atrás toda esa tontería.

- Creemos que ella ya lo sabe.

Jude se sorprendió al instante, y comenzó a inquietarse. Pero mantuvo la compostura. Sabía perfectamente de quien estaban hablando, y comprendía su ansiedad. Ya se esperaba que algo así sucediera. Y sabía que los siguientes iban a ser unos días difíciles.

Pero él debía mantener la calma. Como capitán de la Royal Academy debía ser el soporte de sus compañeros y transmitirles seguridad.

- Bueno, sabíamos que se enteraría tarde o temprano -Comentó sin más, dejando la botella de agua en el banquillo junto a la de Elsie.

- ¿Qué crees que hará ahora? -Preguntó Areli preocupada.

- Es imposible saberlo, es totalmente impredecible. Por ahora no podemos hacer nada, salvo esperar.

- Pero no podemos quedarnos quietos, a saber lo que habrá pensado al saber que nosotros estuvimos presentes cuando capturaron a Dark -Exclamó David. Rara vez se estresaba, pero realmente no estaba tranquilo.

Los tres estaban pensativos, hasta que oyeron a Caleb chasquear la lengua.

- Dejad de hacer el inútil intentando sacar conclusiones. Sabéis perfectamente cómo es. Lo que somos nosotros para ella. No va a quedarse en Japón esperándonos.

Los dos chicos tuvieron que aceptar esas palabras a regañadientes. Pero sabían perfectamente que todo lo que había dicho era cierto. Ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados ante la muerte de Ray Dark.

- ¿Y que podemos hacer? En parte, lo de Dark ha sido...

- No ha sido culpa de nadie, Areli -Jude también estaba inquieto, pero mantenía su expresión. No le quedaba otra-. Fue un accidente. Y este tema queda zanjado. Por ahora no debemos volver a pensar ni en Dark ni en ella. Ni siquiera podemos estar seguros de que se haya enterado, así que dejad de preocuparos, o los demás pensarán que nos pasa algo.

Los tres miraron a su capitán sorprendidos por sus palabras, pero asintieron sin dudarlo. No deberían anticiparse tanto a lo que podría suceder. De modo que decidieron dejar el asunto y volver con los demás. Cuando Caleb y David se adelantaron un poco, Jude cogió a la chica de pelo morado a solas.

- Areli, ¿alguna vez le has hablado a Elsie de ella?

- Claro que no -No tenía muy claro a qué se refería, no tenían nada que ver la una con la otra, al menos que ella supiera. Pero si Jude estaba tan preocupado por eso mejor no agobiarlo más con sus preguntas.

- Bien. Pase lo que pase y te pregunte lo que te pregunte, no le digas nada. Elsie ya tiene demasiado, aunque no la conozca. Ahora debo pedirte que vayas con ella, asegúrate de que está bien.

- De acuerdo -Asintió la chica, obedeciendo a su capitán sin dudarlo. Pero aun con toda la seguridad que el chico le proporcionaba, había algo que la mantenía en un estado de ansiedad permanente-. Jude... ¿Lo que ha dicho Caleb es cierto? ¿Hay probabilidades de que venga aquí?

Jude la miró fijamente, pensando en toda su situación.

- No lo sé. Pero sí que hay algo que es cierto, por mucho que no nos guste -Susurró, mostrando su nerviosismo por primer vez aunque no se le vieran los ojos-. tenemos problemas.

**Continuará**

* * *

><p><em>Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen (de momento),<em>

_son propiedad de Level-5 (repito, de momento...)_


	2. Visita

**Capítulo 2. Visita**

Shawn entró en la habitación de su hermana, primero asegurándose de que Areli ya se hubiera marchado. No se sentía cómodo visitando a su hermana cuando su compañera andaba por ahí, prefería tener intimidad con Elsie. La vio tumbada boca abajo sobre la cama, abrazando la almohada, y sin importarle que su largo pelo añil le tapara los ojos.

- Elsie, ¿estás bien?

- ¿Eh? -La chica levantó la cabeza con rapidez al oír su voz. Estaba tan cansada que ni se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. Pero se forzó a sonreír mientras se sentaba apoyando la espalda en la pared y abrazándose las rodillas-. Sí, estoy bien, solo un poco cansada. No te preocupes, Shawn.

- Claro que me preocupo -Dijo el chico, sentándose a su lado-. Si mi hermana se siente mal, es normal que me preocupe.

Elsie no dijo nada. Se limitó a bajar la cabeza para no mirarlo a los ojos. Aunque sabía que no podía mentir a su hermano mayor. A todos los demás sí, pero no a él. Y era cierto que no estaba nada bien. No podría soportarlo mucho más, aunque no quisiera iba a estallar dentro de poco. Y sabía que Shawn estaba intentando acelerar el proceso para que no sufriera mucho más. Y aunque realmente lo agradecía, no le gustaba nada pasar por eso.

- Deja de hacerte la fuerte, no estás bien. Recuerda que soy yo, ya hemos pasado juntos muchos días así. Y ya está solucionado. Ray Dark ha...

- No lo digas...

Shawn la miró fijamente, con esa mirada que a veces ponía. Ahí era cuando más le recordaba a la etapa que había pasado con Aiden. Esa era la dureza de su hermano gemelo.

- Ray Dark ha muerto. Ha muerto, Elsie. Ya no está aquí, no puede hacerte daño.

- Sí. Ya lo sé. Pero es que sigo sin encajar lo que ha pasado. Ese hombre siempre ha aparecido en mis pesadillas, me lo ha hecho pasar muy mal. Ha arruinado tantas cosas, no solo mías, sino también a nuestros amigos... Y de repente, nos lo volvemos a encontrar y...

Y ya estaba hecho. En un instante Elsie se deshizo en lágrimas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza al taparse la cara con las manos. Sollozaba palabras que Shawn no consiguió entender. Pero se acercó más a ella y la abrazó para que se apoyara sobre su pecho. Llorar le vendría bien, lo necesitaba de veras. Alguna vez había deseado el mayor de los males a Dark. Pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que le llegara a ocurrir algo así. Y eso la destrozaba, las vidas humanas no debían tomarse tan a la ligera. Se odiaba por haber deseado la muerte de una persona, aun cuando esa persona le hubiera hecho daño.

- Tranquila, estoy aquí. Ya ha pasado todo -Le susurró el chico de pelo plateado al oido para consolarla.

- Pero Shawn... ese hombre ya no está, y realmente me siento aliviada... Pero por eso soy una persona horrible.

- No pasa nada. Ante todo no debes pensar que ha sido culpa tuya, tú no provocaste ese accidente. No te hace una mala persona el sentir alivio, porque también sientes aflicción. Tú también has llorado su muerte, no le debes nada.

Elsie se quedó callada ante las palabras de su hermano, secándose las lágrimas. A lo mejor tenía razón. Ella no había tenido nada que ver con la muerte de Dark, lo tenía claro. Pero tal vez se sentía mal por no haber solucionado todo lo que había pasado con él en esos años. La había perseguido, la había presionado, pero jamás habló realmente con él. Sí... no haber podido decirle lo mucho que había sufrido por su culpa era lo que le hacía daño.

Pero en ese momento, y gracias a las palabras de Shawn, tomó una determinación.

_Te perdono, Ray Dark. Te perdono por todo lo que hiciste, aunque sé que tú nunca tendrías la intención de disculparte, y en vida jamás hubiera aceptado tus disculpas. Pero será mejor así, ya no te reprocharé nada. Te deseo la paz._

Sí. Eso era lo mejor que podía hacer. Olvidar todo lo malo, dejarlo atrás. Ray Dark no volvería a hacerle daño, y no tenía sentido echarle en cara todo lo sucedido. Ya no.

Pero también tenía otras preocupaciones.

- Temo que Jude no esté bien. No solo él, también los demás. Caleb, David, Areli... Por mucho que lo hubieran abandonado hacía ya tiempo, no cambia que fuese su entrenador durante años.

- Es obvio que a ellos les costará más que a ti asimilarlo. Pero son fuertes, no tienes que preocuparte por ellos. En realidad, Jude y los demás están más preocupados por ti que por ellos mismos. No hagas que se sientan mal.

- No lo haré. Tienes razón, no puedo seguir así. Me esforzaré por estar bien.

- Así me gusta -Sonrió Shawn, apartándole un poco el pelo de la cara.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa, entrelazando su mano con la de su hermano. Menos mal que él estaba allí. Él era quien mejor la ayudaba. Como había dicho, ya habían pasado muchos días como ese. Siempre sabían qué hacer para animarse el uno al otro.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, sobresaltándolos. Al abrirse vieron a Celia, mientras observó de lo más sonriente a los dos hermanos.

- Esto... Elsie, creo que deberías bajar.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

- Hazme caso, te interesa ver lo que pasa en el salón -Dijo con su voz cantarina, sonriendo con malicia.

Shawn y Elsie se miraron sorprendidos, preguntándose lo que pasaba. Comenzaron a intrigarse, así que se levantaron de la cama y salieron de la habitación siguiendo a la chica. Al bajar al primer piso entraron en el salón, pero al principio Elsie no vio nada, ya que todo el mundo estaba allí agrupado. Pero en cuanto apareció seguida de su hermano, todos le sonrieron con la misma malicia que Celia.

- ¿Por qué me miráis así...? -Preguntó comenzando a enrojecer. No le gustaba que tantas personas la observaran.

- Ha pasado tiempo, Elsie -Dijo alguien a su espalda.

En cuando se giró, sorprendida al comenzar a reconocer la voz que la había llamado, se le iluminó el rostro con una gran sonrisa.

_**[*]**_

- ¿Tienes ya algún plan? -Preguntó un chico de pelo negro.

La chica de ojos verdes estaba mirando por la ventanilla del avión. Hacía ya unas horas que habían despegado. Estaba impaciente, pero sabía disimular. Volvió a echarse hacia atrás para mirar a su compañero, cruzando las piernas y sonriéndole con dulzura. Sabía que con esa sonrisa siempre encantaba a todo el que la miraba.

- No nos hace falta ningún plan. Todo saldrá bien -Susurró con su encantadora voz-. Gracias por hacer lo que te pido, sé que no será fácil. Pero es muy importante para mí.

- Lo sé. Todos lo sabemos. Y sabes que haremos todo lo que nos pidas, solo queremos que tú seas feliz -Dijo el chico de ojos grisáceos, sonriendo con adoración. Un momento después miró pensativo la pantalla que se veía al principio de la cabina-. Ya falta poco.

La chica asintió, sonriendo complacida mientras retorcía un mechón de su pelo negro.

_**[*]**_

Elsie se lanzó a los brazos del chico de pelo rubio ceniza, sonriendo feliz. Lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que ambos estuvieron a punto de caer al suelo. Pero él soportó el impacto, y le devolvió el abrazo inmediatamente.

- ¡Byron...! -Susurró la chica emocionada, aun sin creérselo.

Todos miraban encantados la escena, era bonito verlos juntos. Hasta que una voz femenina les reprendió, abriéndose paso entre toda la gente que estaba allí reunida.

- Bueno, chicos, aquí no hay nada que ver, solo a mi prima recibiendo a su novio. ¡Así que aire!

Elsie se separó de Byron por un momento, creyendo reconocer la voz. Miró al chico interrogándole con la mirada, aun sonriendo por poder ver sus increíbles ojos rojos después de tanto tiempo separados.

- Se ha empeñado en venir -Rió el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica de pelo añil se giró al momento para ver a la chica de pelo castaño que le sonreía a tan solo unos pasos de donde estaba.

- ¡Nuria! -Exclamó comenzando a sonreír.

- Aquí estoy. Ven a recibir a tu prima como es debido, ¿No?

Elsie sonrió poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras se acercaba y rodeaba a la castaña con los brazos. Seguidamente, Nuria saludó también a Shawn con un suave abrazo. Ya debía haber saludado a Jude al llegar. Al cabo de unos minutos de formalidades se quedaron los cinco solos, ya que los demás decidieron ir a entrenar y dejarles hablar con tranquilidad.

- Qué hacéis aquí? -Preguntó Elsie con una pequeña sonrisa, sentándose en uno de los sofás junto a Byron.

- Sólo hemos venido de visita -Contestó el chico, acercándose más a su novia-. Hacía tiempo que no te veía, así que me propuse venir hasta aquí. No podía esperar hasta que volvieras.

- Y yo me enteré y le dije que sin mí no se iba a ninguna parte. No iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad para venir a veros. Además... nos hemos enterado de lo de Dark.

Elsie bajó la cabeza. Aun no sabía cómo actuar ante el asunto, y menos aun con la chica de pelo castaño. Siempre había tenido una extraña relación con Dark que ella no había sabido interpretar. Incluso habían discutido alguna vez por eso.

Byron y Jude se miraron fijamente. En realidad si el rubio había decidido ir a la isla era por el tono de preocupación que había notado en el capitán de la Royal Academy en la última llamada que habían mantenido. Habían hablado largo y tendido sobre Ray Dark, pero sobre todo sobre el estado en el que Elsie se encontraba. De modo que no pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados. Habló con Nuria, y casi al momento los dos comenzaron a prepararlo todo para partir.

La castaña miró impasible a su prima, sin que esta alzara la mirada. Pero tras unos instantes en silencio suspiró, y se acercó para sentarse en el reposabrazos del sofá y rodear los hombros de Elsie a modo de abrazo.

- Venga ya, no tienes que sentir pena por mí. De acuerdo que aun estoy afectada, pero no me voy a deprimir por esto. Me niego.

- Ya...

Jude notaba un poco de tensión en el ambiente, así que decidió actuar.

- Bueno, Nuria y yo os dejaremos solos. Tendréis mucho de lo que hablar.

Los dos salieron del salón, siendo seguidos por Shawn después de despedirse momentáneamente de su hermana y su novio. Elsie suspiró pesadamente, dejando que Byron la atrajera hasta apoyarla sobre su pecho. Estuvieron quietos y en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos.

- Dime que no estoy soñando. Que estás aquí de verdad.

- Estoy aquí. Y dudo que los dos estemos teniendo un sueño tan bonito. Te he echado de menos.

- Yo también a ti. Aunque preferiría que no nos viéramos en esta situación, con todo lo que ha pasado. Ya he preocupado a demasiadas personas.

- Te estás tomando todo el asunto de Dark muy en serio.

- No puedo evitarlo. Pero no importa. Estoy decidida a dejarlo atrás. No soy yo quien importa en esto, seré una egoísta si pienso solo en mí y no en cómo se sienten Jude, Nuria y los demás.

- De acuerdo. Ahora todo ha pasado. Ya no volverá, no volverá a hacernos daño. Ni a los de la Royal, ni a los del Zeus, ni a nadie.

- Dejemos de hablar de él.

- Tienes razón. Lo más importante ahora es que por fin estamos juntos. Aprovechemos el tiempo.

Elsie sonrió tímidamente, dándose cuenta de que quería besarla. Se separó un poco de él, alzando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos para permitírselo. Ella también lo deseaba. Byron se inclinó hacia ella, y cuando estaban a punto de rozar sus labios se dieron cuenta de que afuera había mucho alboroto.

- ¿Qué estará pasando? -Preguntó el chico en un susurro, separándose lentamente de Elsie.

Se levantaron del sofá, y salieron apresurados para ver que era lo que causaba tanto movimiento. Todo el equipo estaba en el campo de entrenamiento, totalmente paralizados. Notaban toda la tensión que se estaba acumulando en el grupo. La pareja se reunió con los demás, y ambos se sorprendieron cuando se encontraron a once siluetas frente a todo el equipo. Parecía que incluso el campo había comenzado a nublarse.

Elsie se fijo en los individuos que se encontraban frente a ella. Once personas, chicos y chicas de más o menos su edad. Todos ellos mirándoles impasibles. La forma en que iban vestidos le llamó la atención. Iban con uniforme. Un uniforme de dos piezas de color granate, con la chaqueta de cuello alto y botones y detalles de color dorado.

Eran unos uniformes... parecidos a los de la Royal Academy.

Se giró para ver a Jude y a los demás. El capitán de la Royal aguantaba el tipo, aunque podía sentir la tensión que estaba sufriendo. Areli y Nuria también se veían intranquilas. Caleb entrecerraba los ojos, frunciendo el ceño con fuerza. David apretaba los puños, pero su rostro mostraba su nerviosismo.

Conocían a esos chicos.

Una de las tres chicas de ese nuevo grupo dio unos pequeños pasos adelante, dejando que todos la vieran mejor. De repente Elsie sintió que nunca había visto nada igual. Era una preciosa chica de pelo negro casi hasta la cintura, y unos ojos de un verde esmeralda que infundían inquietud. No podía tener más de trece años, pero aun así sonreía con dulzura y se movía con la seguridad de un adulto. No aparentaba tener la mentalidad de una niña de trece años.

Dejó de andar, y contempló a Jude y a los de la Royal con interés.

- Ha pasado tiempo, hermanitos -Susurró con una sonrisa increíblemente dulce, pero que aun así consiguió infundir temor a los chicos.

- ¡Abie...!

**Continuará**


	3. Propósito

**Capítulo 3. Propósito**

Todos los del equipo se habían quedado en total silencio, abrumados por las primeras palabras que había pronunciado esa extraña chica de pelo negro.

- Abie... -Susurró Jude, apretando la mandíbula.

La chica sonrió al escuchar su nombre, y se acercó con agilidad hasta el capitán de la Royal Academy. El chico la miró impasible, aguantando el tipo sin problemas. Nuria y Areli se hallaban al lado de su amigo, aunque más intranquilas que él.

Un chico de pelo negro, largo hasta los hombros y atado en una coleta de lado, y con unos increíbles ojos grises con reflejos azules caminó con tranquilidad hasta posicionarse a unos pasos detrás de Abie. Casi parecía un guardaespaldas manteniendo las distancias de su protegida. Las chicas del Raimon lo miraron asombradas, era guapísimo, y parecía algo más mayor que los demás. Debía tener por lo menos dieciséis años.

La chica de ojos verdes miró fijamente a su compañero, hasta que su mirada se desvió de nuevo hacia Jude. Esta vez no sonrió con la misma dulzura que había mostrado momentos antes.

- Dime, Jude -Comenzó a decir con suavidad levantando una mano para retorcer un poco un mechón de su pelo-. ¿Pensabas darme la noticia? Porque resulta que me he enterado a través de otra personas.

El chico no supo que responder. Sabía que no debía contestar mal a Abie. Debía pensar bien lo que iba a decir, y asegurarse de que no le sentaría mal.

- Si no te llamamos fue porque sabíamos como te pondrías -Comentó Caleb de repente, cruzándose de brazos.

- Muestra más respeto, Stonewall -Dijo el chico de pelo negro, hablando por primera vez desde su llegada.

Caleb lo miró desafiante, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Abie se acercaba un poco más al chico para posar suavemente una mano en su brazo.

- Tranquilo, Will. Ya sabes como es Caleb, siempre dice lo que piensa. Por eso es uno de mis hermanos favoritos.

El chico llamado Will se calmó un poco, aunque seguía mirando mal al centrocampista del Inazuma Japón. Abie sonrió, y al separarse de su compañero dirigió su mirada a todos los que se hallaban estupefactos por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Le gustaba la reacción que había causado, era realmente divertido. Pero algo nuevo llamó su atención, haciendo que sus ojos verdes brillaran con interés.

- Vaya, vaya... Pero si es Byron Love -Susurró con dulzura, comenzando a acercarse al chico.

El rubio se puso rígido, y Elsie lo notó de inmediato cuando la agarró de la mano con fuerza, comenzando a echarla hacia atrás. Estaba claro que no era la primera vez que veía a esa chica. ¿Pero quién era? ¿Y por qué todos parecían tenerle miedo? Fueron preguntas que no hizo. Ella también se sentía intranquila de repente, aunque no sabía el por qué.

Vio llegar a la chica de ojos verdes, que dejó de andar en el momento que quedó frente a Byron, mirándolo realmente interesada, incluso se podría decir que se veía intrigada.

- ¿Quien iba a decirme que te encontraría aquí? No estabas en el Zeus cuando fui a buscarte, pero realmente no imaginaba que vendrías hasta aquí. Me interesaba hablar contigo.

- Lo siento, Abie.

- Bueno, no importa. Me alegro de que estés aquí, así tú también...

Tanto Byron como los demás se sorprendieron cuando la joven chica se quedó callada de repente. Pero si Abie había dejado de hablar fue porque había visto algo mucho más interesante que todo lo demás. Incluso pudo decirse que se había sorprendido al ver a la chica que estaba al lado de Byron, que también la miraba sorprendida.

Sabía perfectamente quien era. Elsie River también estaba allí.

La miró con una dulce sonrisa que mostraba emoción, incluso felicidad, algo que inquieto muchísimo a la chica de pelo añil.

Jude se movió de lo más alarmado al ver a Abie observar a Elsie, y Byron se interpuso entre ellas de inmediato.

- ¿Que pasa, hermanito? -Preguntó la chica, echándose el pelo negro hacia atrás y sonriendo con algo que parecía curiosidad-. No iba a hacer nada malo,solo quería verla más de cerca. Al fin y al cabo, ella...

- No la metas en esto, Abie -Exclamó Jude, intentando evitar la mirada interrogante que sabía le estaba dirigiendo Elsie-. Entiendo que estés enfadada por lo de Dark, pero...

- ¿Enfadada? Piensa eso, si es lo que deseas. Otros motivos me han impulsado a venir. Pero aun es pronto para hablar de eso -Dijo la chica sin más, echándose un poco hacia atrás para volver a estar junto a Will y así mirar bien a todos los presentes-. Querido Inazuma Japón, pido disculpas por este saludo tan inoportuno, y también por no haberme presentado junto a mis hermanos. Me llamo Abie Rayner -Susurró con gran educación, haciendo una pequeña reverencia-. Y este es mi Equipo: Black Rose.

Los chicos que se encontraban detrás de Abie no dijeron nada. Solo se limitaron a hacer una reverencia inclinándose para saludar al grupo.

- Tenemos algo que proponeros -Dijo Will de repente alzando la voz, asombrando a todos-. Hemos venido hasta aquí para hacer feliz a Abie. Y eso sólo podremos conseguirlo con un partido.

- ¿Un partido?

- Así es -Asintió la chica de ojos verdes-. Y realmente es una hermosa casualidad que también estén aquí Nuria y Byron... Así podremos rememorar los viejos tiempos que pasamos juntos, cuando aun éramos hermanos.

- ¿Y bien, que os parece? ¿ Jugaríais un partido contra nosotros, mezclando jugadores de distintos equipos? O a lo mejor tenéis miedo...

Mark y Axel miraban a Jude. Los de la Royal no sabían que responder, pero se irritaron ante esas palabras... Mark se encargó de responder.

- ¡No vamos a permitir que les digáis esas cosas a nuestros amigos, no me importa quienes seáis!

La chica se sorprendió, y miró al capitán comenzando a sonreír con algo que parecía simpatía.

- ¿Mark Evans, verdad? Sí, también tengo muchas ganas de jugar contra ti. Espero que te unas al equipo para enfrentarte a mí, realmente me interesas -Comentó con tranquilidad, pero luego ignorándole sin más para volver a dirigirse al grupo-. Esto es lo que os propongo. Quiero un partido donde jueguen Jude y los chicos de la Royal Academy, y también Byron. Los demás integrantes podéis decidirlos entre vosotros. Solo espero que sean los mejores.

- ¿Cuál es el propósito de este partido? -Preguntó Axel con seriedad, interviniendo por primera vez.

La chica sonrió maliciosamente.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con vosotros, chicos del Raimon. Mis queridos hermanos de la Royal Academy sabrán lo que quiero. El partido será aquí mismo, dentro de tres días al atardecer.

Todos se sorprendieron ante las palabras de la chica, y más al ver que ya comenzaba a caminar hacia sus compañeros con la intención de irse. Pero en un momento dejó de andar para girarse un poco. Miró repentinamente a Elsie, y esbozó una sonrisa increíblemente dulce.

- También quiero que tú participes. Juega contra mí, por favor -Susurró con suavidad, antes de volver a girarse para irse seguida de su equipo.

_**[*]**_

- Tal vez deberíamos haber hablado sobre ella a Elsie -Comentó Byron en voz baja, cruzándose de brazos mientras veía a la chica entrar en el salón.

- La habríamos preocupado sin motivo. Hasta ahora Abie nunca había decidido ponerse en marcha para ir a por ella -Resolvió Jude-. Pero está claro que ahora las cosas van a cambiar, ahora ella tendrá aun más influencia que antes sobre todos nosotros. Incluida Elsie.

- Espero que no se haya enfadado mucho porque no le dijéramos nada.

- Eso es lo de menos. De todos modos tiene pensado preguntarnos ahora todo lo que quiere saber.

El rubio comprobó que lo que decía su compañero era cierto nada más ver a Elsie cruzándose de brazos, mirando a todos con la increíble y fría seriedad que a veces mostraba. Cuando adoptaba esa actitud nadie ponía en duda que alguna vez formó parte del equipo del instituto Brain. En esos momentos su mente estaba procesando toda la información que había ido acumulando a lo largo del día con extrema rapidez.

- Me parece que tengo derecho a un par de explicaciones -Comentó sin más, frunciendo un poco los labios mirando a los dos capitanes.

Byron se llevó una mano a la nuca, mirando hacia otro lado con algo de nerviosismo. No sabía por donde empezar. Aparte de él en el salón sólo se encontraban los chicos de la Royal Academy, y ellos tampoco se veían demasiado tranquilos. Sin embargo, Jude se forzaba a mantener la calma, como siempre.

- Nunca has oído hablar de ella. Pero estoy totalmente convencido de que su nombre te suena.

Sí, eso era cierto. Abie Rayner... ¿Dónde había oído ese nombre? Estaba casi segura de que nunca lo había escuchado, y sin embargo le resultaba increíblemente familiar.

- ¿Quién es esa chica, Jude? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Dark?

- Creo que podríamos decir que ella es la princesa de la Royal Academy.

- ¿La princesa? ¿Estás insinuando que ella es...?

- Claro que no es la hija de Dark. Era su protegida, desde el mismo día de su nacimiento. Sus padres murieron poco después de que naciera, y por lo poco que sabemos, quedó a su cargo. Él la crió, a ella y a los otros chicos de Black Rose.

- Pero no lo entiendo...

- Te preguntarás por que nunca la has visto en el equipo de la Royal. Ella formaba parte de un antiguo plan. Ray Dark tenía un equipo secreto, entrenado durante años. Sin embargo nunca tuvo oportunidad de usarlos.

- Ellos fueron los primeros en probar el Néctar de los Dioses -Susurró Byron de repente, entrando en escena a pesar de lo poco que le gustaba hablar del tema-. Fue la misma Abie quien me lo contó. Cuando la Royal Academy fue derrotada por el Raimon, Dark desarrolló el néctar, y como si fuera un experimento... hizo que los miembros secretos de la Royal lo probaran. Pero con ellos salió mal. Era una mezcla demasiado concentrada, y su cuerpo no la admitió. Fue después de eso que vino al Zeus con el Néctar de los Dioses hecho de nuevo.

Elsie se sorprendió. Creía conocer al comandante de la Royal, sabía qué clase de maldades era capaz de hacer para conseguir lo que quería. Pero experimentar con niños a los que había criado... Dioses, eso era demasiado. Encima hacerlo con su propia protegida.

- ¿Y qué pasó con esos chicos cuando probaron el néctar...? -Consiguió preguntar en un leve susurro. Le daba miedo conocer la respuesta.

- Sus cuerpos no lo aceptaron bien -Explicó Jude bajando un poco la cabeza-. Estuvieron en el hospital durante un tiempo. Por lo poco que pude saber, el caso de Abie fue algo más grave que el de sus hermanos.

Hemanos. Parecía que todos estaban acostumbrados a llamar así a los chicos de Black Rose. Debía ser un hábito de Abie, al saludarlos los había llamado _hermanitos _a todos, incluso a Byron. No dejaba de ser siniestro.

Durante unos minutos le explicaron más cosas acerca de Abie y su equipo, aunque en realidad no sabían demasiado de ellos. Tampoco le dijeron mucho sobre la relación que tenía la chica con Dark, parecía que preferían evitarlo en la medida de lo posible. De modo que no preguntó sobre eso. Pero sí que hubo algo que le dejaron muy claro: su muerte debía haberla trastornado. En ese momento ninguno era capaz de predecir lo que haría, ni lo que podría querer con un partido. Hablaron también acerca del equipo, los nombres de los chicos y las chicas, en especial de el tal Will que había actuado como un guardaespaldas. Su nombre completo era William Keats.

- William es el segundo al mando en el equipo de Abie, su mejor amigo y su protector. Jamás los verás separados. Nunca hemos sabido mucho acerca de él, pero se suele decir que tienen una historia parecida. También que Ray Dark la puso a su cuidado cuando la llevó a la Royal Academy. En fin, solo ellos lo saben. Son muy discretos. Al fin y al cabo, tanto Abie como su equipo llevan su vida en secreto. A Dark no le convenía que el mundo conociera su existencia -Explicó Jude, ignorando la cara de asco que ponía Caleb cada vez que mencionaban a William.

- Es tan descabellado... -Susurró Elsie, sin saber muy bien qué pensar. Ni siquiera tenía muy claro si debía preguntar por qué Abie Rayner la había mirado de esa manera. Por qué le había sonreído, por qué quería que ella también estuviera en el partido. Por qué tanto Jude como Byron se habían sobresaltado tanto al verla tan cerca de ella, interponiéndose entre las dos.

- ¿Por qué querrá un partido? Dijo que nosotros nos daríamos cuenta de lo que quería. Si no es por Dark, ¿qué puede ser? -Nuria dejaba ver que estaba preocupada-. No hay nada más que pueda utilizar contra nosotros.

- Tendremos que esperar tres días para saberlo -Dijo Jude, mientras agarraba de la mano a su novia para tranquilizarla-. De momento, tenemos que decidir lo que vamos a hacer. A nosotros no nos queda otra opción que jugar contra ella. Byron, Elsie, vosotros diréis. No estáis en obligación de aceptar.

- Estamos todos en el mismo barco -Byron suspiró, sonriendo y bajando un poco la mirada por un momento. Pero al instante volvió a mirar al capitán.-. Yo tampoco puedo negarme a Abie, voy a jugar contra ella.

Elsie miró a su novio, adivinando que él sentía algún tipo de conexión con Abie Rayner y Black Rose. Había algo que lo unía a ellos: el Néctar de los Dioses. Él podría haber estado en su lugar si hubiera probado la primera mezcla, podría haber sido hospitalizado como ellos. Tal vez jugaría contra ellos a modo de redención para olvidar por fin todo lo que pasó con Dark.

La chica sintió que todos la miraban, sin duda esperando también su respuesta.

- ¿Qué dices, Elsie? -Preguntó Nuria, mirando compasiva a su prima.

- Yo... no sé muy bien qué es lo que puede querer esa chica. Pero no podría perdonarme a mí misma si me quedara atrás dejándoos todo a vosotros. Jugaré.

Para ayudar a sus amigos. Y para saber quién era realmente Abie Rayner, y por qué mostraba interés por ella.

**Continuará**


	4. Momento

**Capítulo 4. Momento**

Elsie se despidió de los chicos de Orfeo algo apurada, poco después de darse cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho. Ya estaba anocheciendo. Al menos Paolo y los demás habían conseguido distraerla un poco. Después de hablar con Jude y los demás de Black Rose había conseguido escabullirse, no quería seguir hablando de eso. Ya había tenido bastante en ese momento.

Le sabía mal por Byron, había ido a la isla precisamente para verla y ahora se pasaba toda la tarde fuera. Pero sabía que había hecho bien en irse, no podría soportar que la estuviera mirando de forma rara y que no le dijera nada de lo que Abie Rayner pudiera querer de ella. Le gustaría estar con él, y también con Shawn, Nuria, Axel y los demás. Pero antes necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, no quería preocuparlos más.

Black Rose. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero esos chicos le daban miedo. Un equipo oculto. Chicos de la Royal Academy que mantenían su vida en secreto y que habían probado el Néctar de los Dioses. Era como la descripción de una de sus novelas de detectives.

Ese equipo la desconcertaba, pero aun así su cabeza estaba siendo completamente ocupada por la gran incógnita del equipo: Abie Rayner.

La protegida de Ray Dark. La princesa de la Royal Academy.

No habían hablado realmente, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir que había algo entre ellas. Una unión especial, aunque no sabía por qué se sentía así. Pero no era una casualidad que la estuviera viendo en ese momento.

En verdad era una criatura fascinante. A la luz del atardecer sobre el puente, mirando el agua mientras las pequeñas góndolas navegaban lentamente, parecía una hermosa estatua de mármol. Empezaba a preguntarse si era humana.

Dudaba de lo que estaba a punto de hacer por miedo, sintió que debía hacerlo. Al menos ese chico, William Keats, no estaba con ella. Aunque le resultó un poco raro, le habían dicho que jamás los vería separados. justo cuando iba a acercarse, se dio cuenta de que no sabía muy bien qué decir. No se conocían de nada, no podía saludarla así como así cuando en tres días se verían como rivales.

Abie se mantuvo quieta, apoyándose sobre el puente y sin mirarla. Aparentemente no podría haberse dado cuenta de que Elsie estaba a unos pocos pasos de ella, estaba casi de espaldas a la chica. Pero de alguna manera consiguió sentir su presencia.

- Sabía que vendrías a mí -Susurró comenzando a sonreír con tranquilidad, aun sin girarse. Le gustó saber que seguramente había sorprendido a Elsie, y cuando escuchó que la chica de pelo añil por fin pisaba la madera del puente alargó un poco la mano y dio unas suaves palmadas sobre la superficie donde estaba apoyada-. Ven a mirar el agua conmigo.

Elsie se sintió realmente confusa al escuchar su voz. No estaba hablando de la misma manera que había utilizado horas atrás. Esa voz no desprendía la dulzura siniestra de antes, era suave y tranquila, y sonaba sincera. Pero era realmente extraño. ¿Seguro que la esperaba a ella? No la había mirado, ¿y si se había equivocado? A lo mejor estaba esperando a su amigo.

De todos modos era una situación tan extraña que no sabía muy bien qué debía hacer. Abie era su rival, no parecía tener buenas intenciones cuando hablaba de los chicos de la Royal... ¿Por qué no lo sentía de esa manera?

Tras unos largos momentos de silencio se decidió y avanzó lentamente hasta llegar junto a la chica de pelo negro, posando levemente las manos en la superficie de madera. Fue entonces cuando Abie la miró por primera vez. Sus ojos verdes la impactaron de tal modo que su mente se quedó completamente en blanco. Ambas se observaron fijamente, sin decir nada. Elsie estaba increíblemente nerviosa aun manteniendo la calma, y la chica de pelo negro estaba increíblemente tranquila, como si estar juntas en ese momento y ese lugar fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta del cielo? -Preguntó Abie dejando de mirarla en un instante para contemplar el fin del atardecer. Hasta que recordó algo, y comenzó a sonreír con algo que parecía diversión-. La Luna no cuenta.

La chica de pelo añil se sorprendió por la pregunta, por supuesto. Le estaba hablando con tanta confianza, como si fueran amigas de verdad... Era realmente extraño. Pero aun así, sintió la tentación de seguirle la corriente. En el fondo le gustaría poder saber un poco más de esa chica fuera del fútbol, aun sabiendo que no podrían ser amigas. Sentía curiosidad, sólo eso. Se permitió sonreír un poco, mirando también el cielo.

- No lo sé. Tal vez el asteroide _B612_.

- ¿Ahí es donde vive el Principito, verdad? -Preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza, y sonriendo al ver el asombro en el rostro de Elsie-. Lo leí cuando era pequeña, me gusto mucho. Seguro que es un lugar precioso.

- Eso creo yo también -Susurró la chica en respuesta. Pero de repente al volver a mirarla a los ojos sintió que debía hablar de lo que realmente importaba en ese momento. Aunque tendría que tantear un poco el terreno-. Así que... Abie Rayner.

- Eso es. Me apuesto lo que sea a que mi nombre te suena, aunque no sepas si lo has escuchado alguna vez -Rió Abie algo divertida, volviendo a satisfacerse al haber sorprendido a la chica-. Me pasa con mucha gente, nunca he sabido por qué. Pero bueno, no te interesa hablar sobre mi nombre.

- No -Respondió Elsie, comenzando a extrañarse. Se daba cuenta de que la actitud de la chica de ojos verdes estaba empezando a cambiar, poco a poco convirtiéndola de nuevo en la chica que había conocido en el campo con sus compañeros.

- Lo que te interesa es averiguar qué motivos me traen aquí. Y también por qué tengo interés en enfrentarme a mis compañeros, y también a Byron y a ti. Sobre todo a ti.

- Veo que lo sabes bien.

- Mira, Elsie... Tú no sabes nada sobre mí, y no me sorprende, después de todo ya te habrán dicho que llevo mi vida en secreto. Pero yo sí que sé muchas cosas sobre ti. Más de las que podrías imaginarte. Puedo adivinar que no le has preguntado a nadie por qué me interesas, ya que quieres saberlo por ti misma. Y también veo que en el fondo te da miedo saberlo.

Elsie no dejaba de sorprenderse. Esa chica tenía una mentalidad impresionante y una gran superioridad verbal, además de unos modales dignos de un aristócrata. ¿De verdad tenía trece años? ¿Qué demonios había hecho Dark con ella? No se parecía en nada a los de la Royal cuando estaban de su parte, ella era completamente diferente.

Pero no podía dejarse intimidar por ella. No quería.

- Entonces... dime, ¿qué sabes de mí, Abie? ¿Por qué te intereso?

La chica de pelo negro la miró por unos instantes, finalmente sonriendo con amabilidad e indulgencia. Por un extraño momento Elsie creyó que la agarraría de la mano. Pero no lo hizo. Simplemente se limitó a alejarse un poco del borde del puente, entrelazando sus manos sobre su falda granate y dando la espalda a la chica del Raimon.

- Este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de estos temas. Tienes demasiadas preguntas. No estás pensando con claridad, no sabrás asimilar lo que te diga. Así que por ahora es mejor que esperemos. No te preocupes, sólo faltan tres días para el partido. Entonces te contaré todo lo que deseas saber. También mis hermanos recibirán todas las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Elsie vio que se disponía a irse, y de repente sintió un impulso. Se acercó rápido y la agarró de la muñeca, haciendo que dejara de andar y se girase a mirarla de nuevo.

- ¿Abie, qué hizo Ray Dark contigo? ¿De verdad tú fuiste la primera en probar el néctar de los dioses?

La capitana de Black Rose mostró su sorpresa por primera vez. Se esperaba cualquier pregunta, menos esa. Nadie le preguntaba nunca sobre Dark. No debían haberle dicho nada acerca de eso a Elsie. Pero aun así no le gustó. Enfrió su mirada de tal manera que la chica de pelo añil se obligó a soltarle la muñeca por puro nerviosismo. De repente, su semblante tranquilo dejó paso a una imagen escalofriante, haciendo ver que esa pregunta la incomodaba y la enfadaba.

Sin embargo, no parecía dispuesta a mostrar sus sentimientos tan fácilmente.

- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? -Preguntó de repente, con un tono serio que la hacía parecer menos niña-. Ha sido Jude, ¿verdad? O tal vez... ¿ha sido Byron?

Elsie comenzó a inquietarse. Había acertado, Byron le había contado la historia completa del primer Néctar de los Dioses. Se quedó callada, pudo imaginarse que a Abie no le gustaría saber que el rubio había contado algo tan íntimo. Le daba la sensación de que no pasaría nada bueno si se enteraba.

Pero de algún modo la chica de ojos verdes lo supo.

- Tu silencio me acaba de responder por ti. Muy bien. Lo dejaremos así... por ahora -Susurró en voz baja mientras comenzaba a alejarse, no sin antes dedicar una sonrisa increíblemente dulce a Elsie, aunque realmente se mostraba demasiado siniestra.

Desapareció del puente, dejando a la chica hecha un manojo de nervios. Con lo dulce y amistosa que había sido hacía unos momentos, y de repente se había tornado en una criatura de lo más escalofriante. La verdad, estaba realmente asustada. Esa sonrisa, esas palabras... Esa mirada. Desde luego Abie no era toda caramelo y dulzura, no era ninguna princesita de cuento. Había visto a Dark en ella. No podría dormir por culpa de esa mirada.

Llegó a la residencia del Inazuma Japón rápidamente, aunque tuvo que pararse a la entrada para recuperar el aliento y asegurarse de no parecer demasiado nerviosa, o todos sospecharían. Decidió no contar su pequeño encuentro con Abie, era lo mejor. Pero en cuanto entró y fue recibida por los demás, fue directa a los brazos de Byron. No sabía por qué, pero necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba bien. Las palabras que la chica de ojos verdes había dicho al despedirse le habían metido el miedo en el cuerpo, aunque no denotaran sus intenciones. Pero Byron estaba bien, no le había pasado nada. Eso era lo importante.

_**[*]**_

La tensión se podía cortar en los entrenamientos. No todos habían entrenado alguna vez con Nuria y Byron, así que les costaba jugar con ellos y sus estilos. Areli estaba preocupada y David intentaba tranquilizarla todo el tiempo, mientras Caleb estaba de mal humor. Elsie evitaba hablar con todos, estando siempre o con Byron o con Shawn, pero siempre sin mencionar el partido. Y Jude procuraba que todo pudiera llegar a estar bien cuando se enfrentaran a Abie y sus compañeros. Habían decidido que él sería el capitán.

- Bien, chicos. Dentro de dos días tendremos un partido contra el equipo Black Rose. Jamás habéis oído hablar de ellos, no conocéis ni sus integrantes ni su juego. Nosotros, los de la Royal, hemos convivido con ellos, aunque apenas hemos mantenido relación. Para este partido necesitáis saber algo más sobre ellosBlack Rose consta de once miembros, jamás han necesitado tener a nadie en el banquillo. Tienen dos centrocampistas, Candice y Alec; tres mediocampistas, Johan, Noelle y Julien; un portero, Caden; tres defensas, Brian, Ethan y Jhonny. Y por último, tienen dos delanteros. Abie y William. Estos dos son los dos miembros más fuertes del equipo, debéis tener cuidado con ellos. No os fiéis de lo que puedan decir o hacer en el partido -Dijo con firmeza, mientras todos le prestaban atención-. Ahora pasaré a decir la formación y quienes integraremos el equipo que debe jugar el partido. Ya sabeis que siete de nosotros debemos estar sin falta. Lo siento, he tenido que cambiar algunas de las posiciones, pero confío en que os habituareis rápidamente. Los delanteros serán Axel, Nuria y Elsie. Mediocampistas, Byron y yo. Centrocampistas, Caleb y Xavier. Defensas, Shawn y David, por propia petición de este. En la portería estará...

- ¡Yo! -Exclamó Mark levantándose, comenzando a animarse.

Jude sonrió con indulgencia, cruzándose de brazos.

- Lo siento, Mark. Pero creo que esta vez estarás mejor como líbero. Es Abie, la portería debe estar a cargo de la Royal -Declaró comenzando a caminar. Justo cuando Mark iba a preguntar quién iba a ser el portero entonces, se detuvo y posó su mano sobre el hombro de una chica-. Cuento contigo, Areli.

La chica de pelo morado se sorprendió, igual que alguno de los presentes. Los chicos de la Royal Academy no se pronunciaron, parecían estar de acuerdo con su capitán. Pero a ella no debía gustarle mucho lla idea.

- Jude, te dije que prefería estar en la defensa... No creo que deba ser yo la que se ocupe de algo tan importante como la portería.

- Lo harás bien. Después de todo, más de una vez tuviste que sustituir a Joe en la Royal, y lo hiciste fenomenal. Por favor.

Areli dudó, algo molesta. Pero finalmente asintió aceptando su puesto.

- Bueno, chicos. Llegó el momento de prepararnos en serio. No sabemos lo que pretende Abie Rayner con este partido, pero no tenemos otra opción que jugar contra ella. Y vamos a ganar cueste lo que cueste. ¿Estáis conmigo?

- ¡Sí! -Exclamó el equipo, levantando las manos al unísono. Iban a dar lo mejor en el campo.

**Continuará**


	5. Rapidez

**Capítulo 5. Rapidez**

Elsie salió de su habitación, aun algo cansada. Hacía ya un rato desde que había amanecido, debía ir a calentar con los demás. Aunque no tenía demasiadas ganas. Se había estado encontrando fatal desde su encuentro con Abie en el puente. Sin ir más lejos, también había estado soñando con ella. Sueños de lo más extraños, en los que la chica de ojos verdes la controlaba por completo y la convertía en una de los suyos para mantenerla siempre bajo la sombra de Dark. Pero con los que más angustia pasaba eran donde Abie era una preciosa estatua que de repente se movía y la atrapaba entre sus brazos con una fuerza increíble, sin dejarla marchar. Cuando algo le preocupaba sus pesadillas siempre solían tener que ver con estatuas, no sabía por qué. Pero era inquietante.

Cerró la puerta, y de inmediato vio a alguien apoyando de brazos cruzados contra la pared.

- Es el día -Susurró Shawn.

- Sí -Respondió suavemente-. Aunque aun quedan unas cuantas horas.

Sólo a él le había contado lo sucedido. Era su hermano mayor, no podía esconderle nada. Y aunque hubiera querido ocultárselo, se habría dado cuenta de que pasaba algo. Trató de sonreírle, colocándose con cuidado un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

- ¿Estás preparada? Quiero decir, ¿estarás bien?

- Claro, no tienes que preocuparte.

- Tú haces que me preocupe. Esa chica es rara, Elsie. No sabemos por qué, pero te conoce, y quiere algo de ti. Me da escalofríos que te haya tratado con tanta familiaridad, y luego ese cambio tan brusco de actitud... Sinceramente, preferiría que no jugaras en el partido.

- Shawn...

- Tal vez deberíamos decírselo a Jude, o a Byron. Puede que esa chica haga algo extraño en el partido, ellos la conocen mejor y...

- Shawn, para -Dijo en voz baja y con tranquilidad, posando las manos en sus mejillas para calmarlo-. No pasa nada. No se lo diremos a nadie, los demás ya están bastante preocupados y no creo que Abie haga trampas en el partido. No ha venido hasta aquí a retarnos para luego ganar de esa manera. Por favor, no digas nada.

El chico de pelo plateado la miró fijamente, realmente comenzando a tranquilizarse. Tal vez estaba exagerando un poco. Elsie no era tan débil como él la creía a veces, no era necesario que la protegiera en todo momento. Esa chica, Abie Rayner... Se preguntaba qué sabía de su hermana. Por qué le interesaba tanto. Se había mantenido al margen y no había dicho nada al respecto, pero no podía soportarlo. Ese partido era de la Royal, no de su hermana menor. No quería que fuera ella la que aguantara toda la presión. Pero mantendría el tipo al menos por ella.

- De acuerdo... -Aceptó finalmente, sonriendo un poco-. Pero de todos modos no te exijas demasiado. No eres tú quien tiene que enfrentarse a ellos en realidad

- Te lo prometo -Sonrió la chica alegre, separándose de él-. Voy a reunirme con los demás.

Shawn se despidió momentáneamente, y al verla alejarse por el pasillo observó cómo se reunía por un instante con Byron. Lo saludó acariciando levemente su mejilla, para luego seguir bajando las escaleras mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa. Era buena haciéndose perdonar por no haber pasado demasiado tiempo con él esos días, aun simplemente con una caricia y una leve mirada. En fin, así era el poder que tenía sobre el chico de ojos rojos.

- Byron -Dijo poniéndose serio de repente frente al rubio cuando este se acercó-. ¿Tú sabes algo, verdad? Sabes porqué Abie quiere que ella también juegue en el partido.

- No, Shawn. No lo sé -Admitió Byron, algo contrariado.

- Pero tú la protegiste cuando Abie llegó, te interpusiste entre las dos. No querías que se acercara a ella.

- Sé que está muy interesada en Elsie... desde hace tiempo, además. Pero no se por qué. Dark siempre me ocultó muchas cosas sobre Abie. Como a todos. Créeme, si lo supiera lo habría dicho.

- Entiendo...

- Yo también quiero saber qué está pasando. Hoy lo sabremos todo. Ganaremos a Abie y a Black Rose.

- Claro. En fin, será mejor que vayamos con los otros.

_**[]**_

Los dos chicos bajaron justo cuando empezaba el alboroto.

- ¿Pero qué demonios significa esto...? -Preguntó Nuria en voz baja, comenzando a ponerse de mal humor.

Un mensajero de la isla les había dejado una caja en la entrada, con una nota pegada. Jude cogió la hoja de papel, mientras la chica abría el cartón para ver el contenido. Estaba llena de uniformes de la Royal Academy.

- _Me he tomado la libertad de traer los uniformes para el partido. Aunque haya miembros que no pertenezcan al mismo, este es un partido entre Black Rose y la Royal Academy. Suerte a todos. Abie_ -Leyó Jude con calma.

- Pero qué pretenciosa es... -Comentó Caleb negando con la cabeza.

- Bueno,chicos. No nos queda otra. Coged los uniformes y a cambiarnos.

Unos minutos después, Elsie se contemplaba nerviosa en el espejo. El uniforme que tantas veces había rechazado, y ahora por fin lo llevaría en un partido. No se veía mal con él, pero era realmente extraño. Al menos pudo ver que no era la única, Shawn, Byron, Axel... Era raro verlos de esa manera. Los auténticos integrantes de la Royal Academy estaban cómodos con su ropa de siempre, claro. Todos iban con el pantalón marrón y la camiseta verde, menos Areli, que llevaba la camiseta naranja del portero.

Estuvieron entrenando todo el día, intentando mantenerse tranquilos. Pero a medida que iba llegando el atardecer los nervios iban dominando a todos. Las gerentes ya estaban preparando las cosas, y Elsie se apartó un poco de los demás para poder respirar hondo. Nuria notó el nerviosismo de su prima, y se acercó para agarrarla de la mano.

- Tranquila -Le susurró con una pequeña sonrisa-. Son fuertes, pero podemos con ellos.

- ¿De verdad lo piensas?

- De acuerdo que no las tenemos todas con nosotros, debo ser realista. Nunca he jugado contra ellos, y reconozco que me dan bastante repelús. Pero no estamos perdidos. Aquí estamos los mejores de cada instituto, y al menos tenemos la suerte de contar con alguna supertécnica entre varios de nosotros. No se lo pondremos fácil.

- Ya... Pero siendo el equipo secreto de la Royal, no creo que traigan nada bueno. Parecen muy fuertes. Y también muy astutos.

- Confía en mí. Aunque nos ganen, yo les echaré a patadas como intenten hacer algo raro.

Elsie sonrió a su prima un poco más tranquila. Si ella no estaba nerviosa e incluso se permitía bromear, era que realmente tenía esperanzas de ganar. Era todo un consuelo.

De pronto, las dos se dieron cuenta de que todos se habían quedado callados, y comenzaba a sentirse cierta tensión: Black Rose acababa de llegar.

Por supuesto, Abie iba delante de todo el grupo, con William Keats a su lado, aunque respetando su espacio. El uniforme que llevaban era todo de color granate, a excepción de las mangas y los dorsales, que eran de color gris oscuro.

Solo había tres chicas en el equipo, y su uniforme era ligeramente distinto al de los chicos, ya que su camiseta sólo contaba con una manga larga en el lado izquierdo, dejando el brazo derecho al descubierto, donde Abie llevaba la banda del capitán en un tono parecido al verde de sus ojos.

En cuanto la chica se detuvo, todos se colocaron en una fila horizontal, e hicieron una pequeña reverencia a sus contrincantes.

- Hola a todos. Veo que todo está en orden, ya habéis decidido la formación -Dejó de hablar por un momento, mirando en dirección a Mark, y comenzando a interesarse-. Jude, me sorprende esta decisión. Es extraño que no pongas a Mark Evans de portero.

- De vez en cuando me gusta cambiar -Comentó el chico, sin levantar demasiado la voz, pero aun así mirando a la chica de frente.

Ya se imaginaba que ella pensaría que el chico castaño estaría en la portería. Era la apuesta más segura, todo el mundo lo sabía. En cambio, Areli nunca había destacado demasiado. Había entrado como suplente de Joe en algún partido, pero eso era todo. Sin embargo, para Jude era la mejor opción.

Abie sonrió tranquila, sobre todo cuando vio que Elsie se encontraba junto a Byron cerca de donde estaba. Entonces su sonrisa adquirió de nuevo esa dulzura que podía resultar tan siniestra. En cuanto vio a la chica de pelo añil estremecerse y mirar a su novio con disimulo, aunque algo preocupada, supo que les cosas iban por donde ella quería. Dejó de prestar atención a Elsie, para volver a mirar a Jude.

- ¿Empezamos? -Preguntó con calma, cambiando un poco el tono de su voz.

_**[]**_

Todos se posicionaron en el campo. Axel, Elsie y Nuria estaban en la delantera, frente a William y Abie. Ambos se mostraban serios, pero se veía en su mirada que se creían superiores a ellos. Los subestimaban.

El árbitro dio comienzo al partido, y los chicos del Black Rose comenzaron correr con el balón. Una chica de pelo morado y ojos rojos llamada Candice corría esquivando a los integrantes de la Royal. Era una chica muy rápida, y ni siquiera pestañeaba. Sin embargo, Caleb tuvo suerte y consiguió robárselo, pasándoselo a Axel. Este corrió directamente a la portería.

- ¡Elsie, ven aquí! -Exclamó sin ni siquiera mirar en dirección a la chica.

La peliazul ya sabía lo que pretendía, así que se dirigió hacia él. Era un poco pronto para intentarlo, pero también estaba impaciente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no utilizaban esa supertécnica. Corrió, y él colocó sus manos a modo de trampolín para que ella saltara. El impulso la alzó a mucha altura, y aprovechando el momento Axel golpeó el balón para que fuera aun más arriba y así ser rodeado por fuego. Elsie cerró los ojos, relajándose y dejándose caer para agarrar la mano de su amigo, aun quedando suspendida en el aire. Axel comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo, aumentando la fuerza que la chica utilizó golpeando el balón cuando hubo caído.

- ¡Luna de fuego! -gritaron los dos a la vez.

La chica hizo que el fuego que rodeaba el balón se volviera de plata, dejando destellos por todo el campo. Todos los chicos de Black Rose lo miraron por un momento sorprendidos, pero se tranquilizaron al ver a Caden, su portero. Este asintió golpeando sus puños, se agachó y puso sus manos en el campo haciendo fuerza.

- ¡Muralla de espinas! -Exclamó.

Del suelo comenzaron a surgir infinitos tallos de rosa repletos de espinas, que cubrieron totalmente la portería. El balón chocó contra ellos, y salió disparado perdiendo su efecto de fuego. Axel y Elsie se sorprendieron, pero tuvieron que recuperarse de inmediato. No había tiempo que perder, ya se imaginaban que no sería tan fácil superarles.

Otra de las chicas, Noelle, con el pelo castaño y desigual recogido en dos coletas bajas, recibió el balón, y se lo pasó a Abie, que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen. Ella corrió tranquilamente, esquivando uno a uno a todos los jugadores. Era increíble la agilidad que tenía, pasaba a todos con una facilidad impresionante. David corrió para frenarla y recuperar el balón, pero ella saltó y lo esquivó sin inmutarse.

Jude comenzaba a inquietarse. Mientras que antes estaba tan seguro de Areli, ahora estaba algo preocupado.

- ¡Shawn, no dejes que se acerque a la portería! -Exclamó, intentando llegar también hasta donde estaba la chica de pelo violeta para poder ayudarla en el peor de los casos.

El chico de pelo gris asintió, y avanzó hacia Abie para poder detenerla.

- ¡Paisaje helado! -Giro sobre si mismo, e hizo que el hielo fuera hacia la chica rezando para que su ataque pufiera frenarla.

Pero se sorprendió cuando vio a William interponiéndose, y recibiendo el ataque en su lugar. Abie sonrió satisfecha, y siguió corriendo. Ahora ya tenía el camino libre para la portería. Aunque vio a Jude, no se molestó en pensar en él. No sería un problema para ella.

- Espero que merezcas la pena, Areli -Dijo sin más, observando a la chica de ojos ambarinos.

Areli la miró decidida, aunque en el fondo se sentía un poco asustada. Nunca había visto cómo eran los ataques de esa chica, no conocía su fuerza. Pero debía defender la portería como fuera. Todas esas personas contaban con ella, no podían decepcionarles.

Abie se concentró, cerrando los ojos. Todos se sorprendieron cuando cuando hizo una pequeña exclamación agachándose y golpeando el campo con una mano, pero se sorprendieron aun más cuando se levantó y comenzaron a surgir unas rosas de color rojo fuerte, cuyos tayos envolvieron no solo el balón, sino también las piernas de la chica hasta la altura de los muslos, con las espinas clavándose con fuerza en su piel. Parecía doler, pero la chica no hizo ni un sólo gesto. Esta corrió de nuevo hacia el balón que comenzaba a elevarse con el movimiento de las plantas, y lo golpeó con fuerza.

- ¡Violet Carson!

El balón rodeado de espinas se dirigió con fuerza y rapidez hacia la portería. Areli se preparó para hacer su supertécnica, pero no le dio tiempo. El balón la golpeó de lleno, y se metió en la portería con un grito de dolor de la chica de pelo violeta.

- ¡Gol por parte del BlackRose! -Exclamó el comentarista, casi tan asombrado como los demás.

El árbitro pitó para justificar el gol, mientras los compañeros de Abie corrían para felicitarla, o tal vez para ver cómo se encontraba. La chica de ojos verdes respiraba con fuerza, pero se mostraba contenta.

Jude y los demás corrieron junto a Areli para ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó el chico preocupado.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho...! Te dije que era mejor que estuviera en la defensa, no soy capaz de defender algo tan grande como la portería...

- Tranquila, esto solo ha sido el principio. No estabas preparada, ninguno lo estábamos. Jamás habíamos visto esa técnica. La próxima vez todos estaremos alerta. Por favor, quédate en la portería -Le susurró Jude, prácticamente rogándole.

La chica miró a Abie, que también la observaba con superioridad. Ambas sabían que no podría vencerla. Pero de todos modos volvió a mirar a su capitán, asintiendo con decisión.

**Continuará**


	6. Castigo

**Capítulo 6. Castigo**

El arbitro indicó que la primera parte del partido acababa de finalizar. Black Rose había conseguido marcar ya tres goles, entre Abie y Will. La chica de ojos verdes podía ver que sus contrincantes estaban nerviosos y asustados, lo cual le encantaba. Ninguno era capaz de superarla, ni a ella ni a sus hermanos. Les temían, lo veía en sus ojos.

Pero por otro lado eso le molestaba. ¿De verdad se lo iban a poner tan fácil?

- ¿Crees que se rendirán? -Preguntó William, aprovechando el descanso.

- No, Jude nunca se rendirá ante mí. Ya lo conoces.

Will vio como su hermana pequeña miraba de reojo al chico de pelo castaño, para luego ladear de nuevo la cabeza cerrando sus ojos verdes con tranquilidad y haciendo que él sintiera una pequeña ola de tristeza. Pero rápidamente se repuso.

- Tienes razón. Es Jude Sharp, después de todo. No te dejará salirte con la tuya tan fácilmente. Pero los demás... parecen ser demasiado débiles.

- No son tan débiles como crees. Pero me tienen miedo. Espero que dejen de estar tan nerviosos y jueguen como lo hacen normalmente, será bastante aburrido si no lo hacen.

El chico asintió, aun mirándola con preocupación. Sabía que no le gustaría que sacara el tema, pero tenía que hacerlo.

- Deberías decirles lo que pasa.

- Ahora no -Contestó Abie, cerrando los ojos para relajarse.

- Merecen saberlo -Dijo de nuevo, aun con más dureza.

- Ahora no. Ya hemos discutido sobre eso, Will -Ella tampoco se quedó atrás, mirándolo mientras enfriaba sus ojos verdes-. Déjalo ya.

Al chico no le sentaron bien esas palabras, pero no dijo nada. No le haría ni caso, ya lo sabía de sobra. Pero aun así no dejaba de temer por ella todo el tiempo. Había estado respirando con fuerza a menudo, debía controlarla más.

- Abie... Has usado _Violet Carson_ dos veces. ¿Estás bien?

- Perfectamente.

- No me mientas.

- No te miento, estoy bien. Creo que ya lo he dominado por completo. No te preocupes, no lo usaré más -Se apresuró a decir al ver que Will abría los labios para hablar-. Ya tenemos el partido ganado, no tengo que hacer nada más. En la segunda mitad quiero que te ocupes de lo que te dije.

- ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? -Preguntó, comenzando a sorprenderse. Esperaba que se hubiera olvidado de ese asunto.

- ¿Te sienta bien que hablen de nosotros a nuestras espaldas? Se lo merece -Susurró lentamente, haciendo que el chico de ojos grises asintiera con decisión.

Ambos miraron de reojo a sus rivales, en especial a la chica de pelo añil que se estaba sentando en el banquillo. Elsie observó preocupada cómo atendían a Areli, curándole las manos. La fuerza de los tiros de Abie dolía muchísimo.

- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó la chica de ojos ambarinos, cuando Celia se hubo marchado con el botiquín.

- ¿Estás tú bien?

- Esto no es nada, se pasará pronto. Supongo que en realidad sólo estoy cabreada con Jude por pensar que yo podría tener el nivel adecuado para poder parar un tiro tan fuerte.

- ¿Crees que tenemos alguna posibilidad contra ellos?

- La verdad, no -Susurró con los ojos cerrados, pero al alzar de nuevo la mirada vio la sorpresa en los ojos de Elsie-. Con lo que ha pasado en la primera parte no debería sorprenderte demasiado. Lo siento, sé que parezco pesimista pero es lo que pienso. Y en el fondo Jude también lo sabe. Es Black Rose, si estaban directamente con Dark es por algo. Son temibles, nunca han sido normales. Tienen algo especial, Dark lo sabía, y por eso los aisló. Los controló para que fueran terroríficos y poder usarlos como quisiera. Si tú supieras... si supieras a qué clase de entrenamientos les sometía... Cuando Caleb me lo contó no me lo creí. También me dijo que muchos de ellos no pueden enseñar partes de sus cuerpos por culpa de las marcas que tienen a raíz de esos entrenamientos.

- ¿Qué piensas... de Abie?

Areli ya parecía comenzar a desmoronarse mientras hablaba, pero al oír el nombre de la chica de pelo negro tragó saliva, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Elsie notaba el miedo que le tenía. Se preguntaba por qué.

- Ella... es igual que Dark. Puede que incluso sea peor que él.

- No puede ser tan mala... -Susurró la chica de ojos añiles, con voz entrecortada.

- Ya has visto cómo nos comportamos con ella. No nos conviene tenerla como enemiga... Hará lo que sea para disciplinarnos, para castigarnos. No sé lo que quiere conseguir en este partido, pero ahora empiezo a ver que está tensa. Está enfadada, y me mata no saber por qué. No quiero que le haga daño a nadie del equipo, pero yo... no puedo hacer nada.

La peliazul se puso nerviosa ante el comentario, y más aun por la actitud temblorosa de Areli. Era obvio que en el pasado debía haber tenido una mala experiencia con Abie para que le tuviera tanto miedo. Pero decidió no preguntar. Y menos aun comentar lo que había pasado en el puente la otra noche, ni tampoco el miedo que había sentido por las palabras de Abie.

_Lo dejaremos así... por ahora._

No sabía lo que estaba tramando, pero ella también comenzaba a asustarse. Sabía que ella iría a por Byron. No podía decírselo a nadie, pero aun así haría todo lo que pudiera para protegerlo. Abie no se acercaría a él. Y por supuesto tampoco permitiría que hiciera daño a ninguno de sus amigos.

- La segunda parte va a comenzar -Susurró Areli, intentando relajarse mientras se volvía a poner los guantes.

Elsie la vio levantarse, y la imitó para poder tocarle el hombro al acercarse a ella.

- Te prometo que no dejaré que se acerquen a la portería.

- Si, bueno. Vamos.

Reconoció que le dolía ver a Areli con la moral tan baja que ya no creía en sus palabras. Pero aun así, haría todo lo que pudiera. Las dos volvieron con el resto del equipo, que planeaba como debían moverse en el segundo tiempo. Después de cinco minutos se posicionaron, y Black Rose hizo lo mismo. Elsie miró a su prima de reojo, y en cuanto Nuria se dio cuenta, la miró y asintió.

Axel también comprendió lo que estaban pensando. Se daba cuenta de que su amiga estaba tensa, nerviosa. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Ella sabía algo que ellos no sabían, eso estaba claro.

Esa chica, Abie... ¿Qué querría de ella? Que él supiera Elsie nunca la había mencionado, no podía conocerla. Y como no tuvo nunca nada que ver con la Royal era imposible que tuviera algo que ver con Black Rose. Sin embargo, Abie Rayner parecía conocerla bien.

Comenzaron con el segundo tiempo. Todos corrían apresurados, tenían que marcar como fuera. Tres goles de desventaja... Ese equipo era increíble. Axel intentaba concentrarse, pero su mente seguía dándole vueltas al asunto.

Ray Dark siempre estuvo muy interesado en Elsie, y Jude y él habían intentado convencerla de que fuera a la Royal Academy... ¿Como habría descubierto Dark a Elsie? ¿Por qué se había interesado tanto en ella? Desde que era pequeña había estado en los mismos equipos que Shawn, su hermano, y también Neil Turner. Ellos siempre fueron los delanteros estrella. Elsie era muy buena, pero no era la estrella del equipo. Entonces, ¿por qué Dark se interesaba en ella antes que en los demás?

Jude le había contado que Dark la había visto por primera vez una tarde, cuando paseaba con varios niños... y que después de esa tarde había dedicado mucho tiempo a investigar acerca de ella. Así de repente, quería tenerla bajo su mando. ¿Qué niños? Cuanto más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de todo.

Elsie River. Ray Dark. Abie Rayner.

¡Así que era eso!

El chico vio como su amiga corría hacia él, y le pasó el balón sin dudarlo. Ya sabía lo que iba a hacer. La chica comenzó a correr, tal y como si fuera a hacer su técnica, _Remate Lunar_. El estadio se inundó en la noche, y se iluminó únicamente por una gran luna en el cielo. Elsie lanzó el balón alto y comenzó a girar, parándose en el momento exacto para darle al balón, que adquirió brillos plateados.

- Sólo con eso no podras hacer nada... -Susurró Abie para sus adentros, hasta que vio lo que Elsie planeaba en realidad- ¿Qué...?

En lugar de ir a la portería, el balón ascendió. Nuria apareció de repente dando un salto, y un aura dorada envolvió su cuerpo. Le dio al balón, que se volvió de una mezcla de dorado y plateado. La luna se volvía más grande y daba más luz, mientras aparecían numerosas estrellas brillantes. El balón avanzó hacia la portería, dejando un rastro dorado.

Abie se sorprendió, pero confió en que Caden pudiera parar ese tiro. Sin embargo, ¿por qué no se sentía bien?

Vio al delantero, Axel Blaze, correr justo delante de ella, como si la vida le fuera en ello. No pudo impedirle lo que iba a hacer. El chico saltó hacia el balón dorado, girando con fuerza mientras era rodeado por fuego.

- ¡Tornado de fuego!

El balón no perdió su brillo dorado, solo que también se rodeó de fuego por completo cuando Axel lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Los chicos del Black Rose se asustaron, jamás hubieran pensado que los tres delanteros se unirían de ese modo. Caden se concentró de nuevo, mientras golpeaba el suelo con sus manos.

- ¡Muralla de espinas!

Los tallos de rosa aparecieron dejando visibles sus enormes espinas, cubriendo por completo la portería. El balón dorado los golpeó con fuerza, mucha más fuerza de la que el portero esperaba. Hizo presión para sostener la muralla, y estuvo a punto de conseguir despejar y parar el balón.

Pero no lo consiguió.

El balón de fuego dorado consiguió hacerse paso entre las espinas y las destruyó, tirando a Caden al suelo y por lo tanto, marcando. Los chicos de la Royal se quedaron impresionados, ninguno de ellos esperaba esa unión de supertécnicas por parte de sus compañeros. Corrieron hacia ellos para felicitarles.

Por su parte, los jugadores de Black Rose se acercaron a Caden y lo ayudaron a levantarse. Tenía los guantes destrozados, así que fue a cambiárselos. Se sobresaltó al ver a un chico acercándose a él, y más aun al ver sus ojos grises. William.

- No estaba preparado para esa técnica. Lo siento -Dijo disculpándose de inmediato-. No volverá a pasar.

- Eso espero. Ya sabes lo importante que es este partido para Abie. No creo que quieras decepcionarla.

El chico se asustó ante las palabras de Will. Tenía razón. La capitana... podía ser muy dulce y comprensiva, pero también podía llegar a ser cruel, lo sabía bien. La miró, y vio como se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, apartándose el pelo de la cara. Tenía una expresión de sorpresa y malestar, aunque sonrió con calma cuando se giró para mirarlo a los ojos. Caden asintió, sonriendo débilmente. Giró la cabeza, intentando ponerse serio.

- No volverá a pasar -Repitió.

Will sonrió, y volvió a acercarse a la chica de ojos verdes.

- Es increíble que no conociéramos esa supertécnica -Susurró Abie con dureza, agachándose para ajustarse las medias oscuras-. Elsie tiene más recursos de los que imaginaba.

- Lo sé, han sido demasiado rápidos. ¿Vas a hacer algo con Caden?

- Él no ha tenido la culpa. Ya he esperado demasiado. En cuanto te lo indique...

- Haré lo que deseas -Susurró el chico, terminando su frase.

- Bien. Merece un escarmiento.

Todos los de la Royal Academy estaban muy contentos, la verdad. Nuria, Elsie y Axel chocaron las manos, orgullosos de lo que habían hecho. La castaña se dirigió altanera al chico, aunque también amistosamente.

- Jamás hubiera pensado que tú y yo podríamos tener una técnica en común, Blaze.

- Errar es humano -Sonrió el rubio, entrecerrando los ojos.

- No estropees el momento siendo condescendiente.

Los dos rieron animados, y Elsie les siguió. Pero aún aí estaba preocupada. Le alegraba haber metido un gol, pero sabía que aquello no había terminado.

Volvieron al partido, y corrieron con el balón. Tenían que remontar, y tenían la esperanza de poder hacerlo con esa nueva supertécnica. Justo cuando la chica iba a coger el balón, Abie se interpuso y se lo quitó con rapidez.

- Tú no volverás a tocar el balón -Susurró la chica de ojos verdes, con una nueva seriedad.

Comenzó a correr con una rapidez increíble, alejándose de los dos delanteros de la Royal. Parecía que se dirigía a la portería, y los defensas ya se preparaban para detenerla. Pero se equivocaron. Sin decir nada, le lanzó la pelota a su compañero, que se movió ágil y lo cogió. William la miró, tal y como si esperara sus indicaciones.

Abie asintió al mirarle, sonriendo mientras buscaba los ojos añiles de Elsie.

- Ve a por él -Susurró.

La peliazul la miró desafiante esperando que la atacara, pero en cambio vio a William pasar por su lado. En cuanto vio cómo el chico se giraba un momento para mirarla a los ojos con seriedad, supo lo que estaba pasando. Se giró ella también, y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a tiempo.

Will se detuvo, y aparentemente no se esperaba que Elsie estuviera corriendo tras él. No volvió a pararse a mirarla mientras golpeaba el balón con todas sus fuerzas para lanzarlo en la dirección donde se encontraba Byron. Ese era el castigo de Abie. Hacer daño a través de otra persona.

Elsie pasó junto a Will justo cuando este lanzaba el balón, interponiéndose de repente entre él y el chico de ojos rojos. Recibió el fuerte balonazo en el muslo, cayendo con un gemido de dolor frente a todos los presentes.

**Continuará**


	7. Pensamientos

**Capítulo 7. Pensamientos.**

Elsie cayó boca abajo en el campo sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la pierna, mientras todos exclamaban su nombre. Tanto los miembros del equipo como los que estaban en el banquillo corrieron para comprobar si estaba bien. Por su parte, Abie y Black Rose se quedaron asombrados ante la escena. William también se mostraba sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué...? -Susurró la chica de pelo negro, mientras su compañero se acercaba a ella.

Byron fue el primero en llegar. Se agachó junto a su novia y la levantó un poco, cuidando de no mover mucho la pierna y mirándola interrogante con sus ojos rojos.

- Te iba a dar un balonazo, él golpeó el balón a propósito para darte a ti... -Respondió la chica, intentando levantarse pero sin conseguirlo por el dolor punzante que comenzaba a sentir.

El chico comprendió, y apoyó su cabeza en la de la chica mientras la abrazaba con un gesto triste, o más bien de culpabilidad.

Shawn también se acercó, y agachándose le subió un poco el pantalón a su hermana para poder verle bien la pierna. No podía estar más roja, le iba a salir un moratón enorme en poco tiempo. Elsie puso cara de fastidio cuando la miró. No le extrañaba que estuviera así, había sido un golpe muy fuerte. Aunque Abie era la más fuerte de Black Rose, William Keats no se quedaba atrás. Podría incluso haberle roto la pierna si le hubiera dado un poco más abajo.

Nuria observó la escena de lejos, y se enfadó muchísimo. Jamás toleraba que se metieran con nadie de su familia. Y eso ya pasaba de castaño a oscuro.

- !Niñata egocéntrica...! -Exclamó, apretando los dientes justo antes de comenzar a correr en dirección a Abie.

La agarró por el hombro de la camiseta en el momento en que ambas caían, con la castaña encima. Todos se sorprendieron, nadie nunca se había atrevido a tanto. Abie cayó de espaldas con asombro, pero no se movió, se limitó a mirar a la chica con expresión de sorpresa y sin entender.

- Nuria... -Susurró, en una voz apenas audible mientras sentía la mano de la chica bajo su cuello.

- ¡Ya está bien! Estoy harta de que creas que tienes derecho a todo lo que te de la gana solo porque él te haya criado. ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacernos esto? -Dijo Nuria con ira, apretando el puño que le quedaba libre. Parecía estar preparándose para golpearla, para devolverle lo que le había hecho a Elsie.

- ¡Basta, Nuria! -Exclamó Jude, agarrándola para ponerla en pie y anticipándose a lo que pudiera hacer. No les haría ningún bien. En realidad la respuesta de Abie le preocupaba más que cualquier golpe que pudiera darle la chica, así que debía evitarlo a toda costa-. Primero que nada deberías preocuparte por tu familia. Déjala.

La chica de ojos castaños miró a la capitana de Black Rose aun con más resentimiento que antes, pero se dejó llevar. Jude tenía razón, ella no era lo más importante en ese momento. Aunque no le sentó muy bien que Jude la defendiera, se giró para poder ir junto a su prima.

Uno de los chicos de Black Rose ayudó a levantarse a Abie, mientras ella seguía observando la escena con inquietud. Nunca le había pasado algo así. Pero comenzó a sentir algo extraño cuando vio cómo llevaban a Elsie hasta el banquillo. ¿De verdad se había interpuesto para proteger a Byron? ¿Tanto le importaba?

Todos los chicos del Inazuma Japón estaban quietos, preocupados, pero no hacían nada, solo mirar con rencor.

Will se acercó a su hermana pequeña, y le tocó el brazo. Pero ella no le prestó atención para poder seguir viendo cómo Byron se sentaba junto a la chica de pelo añil, retirándole un poco el pelo hacia atrás y hablándole en voz baja para calmarla. Y ella aguantaba el dolor, sólo por agradecerle que le diera toda su atención.

- No sabía que el amor fuera así... Es extraño -Susurró, sorprendiendo al chico de ojos grises. Sin embargo, aun con la sorpresa endureció un poco su mirada sin volverse hacia él-. No deberías haberle dado a Elsie.

- Lo siento. No quería que esto saliera así -Reconoció William, suspirando pesadamente-. Luego iré a pedirle disculpas.

- Bien -Aceptó la chica con seriedad, llevándose una mano al pelo para poder retorcerse un mechón.

Los auxiliares del hospital de la isla llegaron, y se llevaron a Elsie en una camilla para que le curaran la lesión. Shawn fue el único que pudo acompañarla, así que los demás se quedaron. En cuanto vio que Byron dejaba que se la llevaran, William se acercó a él, dándose cuenta de que todos lo miraban mal. Aun así, decidió ignorar las miradas mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del chico de ojos rojos.

- Lo siento, Byron. No pretendía darle a ella.

Sus palabras se cortaron cuando sintió el puño del rubio sobre su mejilla. Cayó al suelo, mientras notaba que su cara ardía. Pero su expresión seria no cambió ni un ápice. Escuchó a Abie exclamar su nombre. Pero no la miró a ella, siguió observando a Byron, realmente confundido por la impasibilidad de sus ojos.

- Bien... creo que me lo merecía.

- Te mereces eso y más, Keats -Respondió el chico con dureza, aun con el puño apetado-. No pretendías darle a ella. Pretendías darme a mí... igualmente para castigarla a ella. Para empezar, no tendrías que hacerlo. Me teneis harto con todos esos jueguecitos de castigar y hacer que os pidan perdón. ¿Acaso no tienes personalidad, Will?¿Vas a estar siempre bajo las órdenes de Abie?

Los ojos de Byron ahora relucían rojos de ira. William sonrió sarcástico, notando cómo la chica de ojos verdes se arrodillaba junto a él, rodeando uno de sus brazos con las manos. Tampoco la miró en ese momento, siguió dirigiéndose a su rival sin prestar atención a lo que lo rodeaba.

- ¿De verdad te crees que son simples órdenes? ¿Me crees tan idiota? Respondo a Abie porque quiero, porque solo soy feliz cuando ella es feliz. Yo elegí este camino. Es curioso que seas tú el que me digas todo esto, capitán del Zeus.

- Ya se que no soy el más indicado para hablar. Pero me da igual. Tú eres feliz haciendo feliz a Abie, y con eso has conseguido hacer daño a la persona que más me importa. Dime, Abie -Dijo de repente, mirando a la chica intentando calmarse, pero realmente dispuesto a poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Le daba igual lo que pudiera pasar-, ¿eres feliz sabiendo que impedirás jugar a una persona durante bastante tiempo por un simple capricho tuyo? ¿Eres feliz haciendo daño a la gente que te rodea, mientras haces que te tengan miedo? Se supone que tu equipo es tu familia, tus hermanos. Pero míralos, te temen. Saben que a la mínima que te decepcionen o se porten como tú no quieres, les castigarás, les harás pasar un tormento increíble hasta que decidas que ya te han pedido suficientes disculpas.

Abie frunció el ceño, al ser sorprendida con esas preguntas. Pero no respondió, se limitó a mirar fijamente al chico de ojos rojos. No pensaba ni siquiera mencionar a Elsie ante él. Por mucho que fuera su novio jamás iba a hablar con él sobre ella.

- ¿Y tú, Will? La gente piensa que haces todo lo que ella te dice, pero aún así... tú siempre consigues hacer que ella piense que todo lo que hace es correcto. Le consientes todo, la sobreproteges, e intentas enseñarle todo lo que te enseñaron a ti. En ese aspecto eres igual que Dark.

Esas palabras realmente eran un golpe bajo, Byron lo sabía perfectamente. La reacción del chico de ojos grises no se hizo esperar. Bajó la cabeza lentamente, con el pelo tapándole los ojos. Abie se sobresaltó al verlo, y se acercó un poco más a él, sintiéndose algo apurada.

- No lo escuches, Will. Sólo quiere alejarte de mí, quiere...

- Tranquila -Le cortó, aun sin alzar la mirada-. Con esto no conseguirá nada.

- ¿Acaso no recuerdas las conversaciones que tuvimos? -Volvió a replicar el rubio, de nuevo sorprendiendo a los demás-. ¿Todo lo que me decías acerca de lo que pensabas realmente de Dark?

Abie se sorprendió por esas palabras, demostrándolo al girar la cabeza para ver los ojos rojos del capitán del Zeus. Estaba realmente serio, nunca lo había visto así. Y menos aun se había dirigido a ella de esa manera, no le estaba gustando nada. Pero en ese momento no sabía de qué estaba hablando. ¿Por qué había hablado William con él? Ni siquiera se caían bien.

- Por lo que parece, no os lo contáis todo. Vamos, Keats, cuéntale eso que me dijiste. ¿O hace falta que lo diga yo?

A Byron no le gustaba recurrir a eso. Le hacía sentirse como antes, cuando él también estaba bajo las órdenes de Dark. Le parecía demasiado rastrero, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Además, aún estaba enfadado por lo que le habían hecho a Elsie.

- ¿Qué le dijiste, Will? -Preguntó la chica en un leve susurro-. Dímelo.

- Dijo que odiaba a Dark. Que odiaba todo lo que os había hecho, en los que os habéis convertido por su culpa.

William mantenía la cabeza baja. No se atrevía a mirar a Abie a la cara. Ya sabía como reaccionaría. La chica apretaba los labios, pensando con rapidez todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero en sus ojos se veía que comenzaba a estar disgustada, desconcertada.

- ¿Es... es eso cierto? ¿Odias a nuestro padre? ¿Al hombre que nos dio todo lo que tenemos? Él nos salvó. ¿Como puedes odiarlo?

- ¡No se merece que le llamemos padre!

Todos se sorprendieron ante las palabras del chico. Era la primera vez que alzaba tanto la voz, hizo que tanto los del Inazuma Japón como Back Rose lo observasen aun con más atención. La chica de ojos verdes se separó de él, soltándole el brazo y enfriando su mirada.

- No puedes hablar en serio -Dijo con una voz muy clara, mostrando una gran seriedad.

- Claro que hablo en serio, Abie. No entiendo como puedes seguir llamándole padre después de lo que nos ha hecho, después de lo que te ha hecho a ti. Sí, él te salvo y te permitió vivir, pero ¿a qué precio? ¿merece la pena vivir para ser de la propiedad de un ser tan cruel? Recuerda los entrenamientos que nos hacía pasar. Tú ni siquiera puedes mostrar las piernas después de lo mucho que te ha forzado a entrenar. Y luego... el néctar de los dioses. Nos utilizó para experimentar con algo que nos podría haber matado, con algo que nos dejó durante meses en un hospital. ¿Qué clase de padre hace eso? Por su culpa tú...

- ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! -Exclamó Abie, cortándolo de repente con los ojos llenos de ira.

El chico se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, y recapacitó. Trató de serenarse, alzando un poco su mano para tocar la de la chica. Pero ella le rechazó sin pensarlo.

- Lo siento, Abie -Susuró-. Pero jamás podré entender cómo puedes seguir queriéndole tanto después de todo lo que nos ha hecho. No es justo. Yo te quiero más que a nada en el mundo, y no quiero que sigas sufriendo. No quería que tuvieras que pasar por esto, por este estúpido partido, pero lo hice por ti.

- Will...

- Abie, sabes que todo lo que él ha dicho es verdad -Intervino Jude, aún sabiendo que la chica no reaccionaría bien-. Sabes que Dark siempre os ha utilizado, que nunca os ha apreciado y mucho menos os ha considerado sus hijos. Tienes que parar esto. Abre los ojos.

La chica bajó la mirada, como si intentara asimilar sus palabras. Para sorpresa del capitán de la Royal Academy, ella se levantó despacio, separándose definitivamente de su hermano para mirarlo a él directamente, con una extraña expresión de calma.

- Jude, tú... -Susurró, por un momento tranquilizando al chico, hasta que este se dio cuenta de que en un instante ya estaba corriendo más rápido de lo que la había visto jamás, en su dirección-. ¡Tú no sabes nada!

Abie alcanzó el balón en menos de un suspiro, y tras golpear el campo con la palma de la mano comenzaron a surgir infinitas rosas con espinas, que rodearon el balón y las piernas de la chica por completo. Su supertécnica parecía aun más terrorífica y fuerte que antes cuanto más se clavaban las espinas en sus piernas.

- ¡Abie, no! -Gritó Will, levantándose desesperado para intentar correr en su dirección.

La chica lo ignoró, y golpeó el balón con todas sus fuerzas lanzándoselo a Jude en un ataque de furia. Él se asustó, pero ya no podría apartarse, el golpe era demasiado rápido. Sabía que le iba a hacer daño.

Justo en ese momento, Areli se levantó y corrió hasta interponerse en la trayectoria del balón, golpeándolo con la pierna cuando llegó hasta ellos. Por increíble que pareciera, la chica supo parar el golpe con fuerza, y le devolvió el balón a Abie, que no lo supo ver y recibió el golpe en el abdomen, cayendo de rodillas.

- ¡Abie!

Will la miró inquieto por un momento, luego yendo hacia Areli con gesto amenazante. Pero para sorpresa de todos Caleb se interpuso, agarrando a Will por la camiseta.

- Atrévete a tocarla... y te aplastaré -Musitó, cerrando uno de sus puños mientras miraba a su rival a los ojos con ira.

- Caleb... -Susurró la chica de pelo morado, realmente sorprendida.

Se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban extrañado, así que soltó a Will, aun sin alejarse mucho de Areli. El chico de ojos grisáceos lo miró con desprecio, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Abie no se levantaba, y que respiraba con fuerza. Ella era más importante que todo eso. Corrió hacia ella, mientras todos comenzaban a alarmarse. La levantó un poco y la sujetó entre sus brazos, separándole el pelo de la cara.

- Abie...

No respondía. Le costaba mucho respirar. El chico vio algo en sus labios, y pasó un dedo por encima. Sangre.

Ya sabía que era una locura, que no debía utilizar esa técnica más veces. Aunque ya pudiera controlarla aun era demasiado, incluso ella tenía límites. Cerró los ojos intranquilo, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Pero no podía perder el tempo. Se levantó, cargando a su hermana pequeña con ambos brazos, y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida del campo sin pensar en todas las miradas que le estaban dirigiendo.

- William, ¿qué ocurre? -Preguntó Jude, intentando acercarse-. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Abie?

El moreno lo miró con desdén, sin duda alguna culpándolo por todo lo que había pasado. En sus ojos grises se podía ver todo el desprecio que sentía por el capitán, pero aun así se contuvo. Volvió a mirar al frente para seguir caminando, mientras Abie comenzaba a perder la consciencia.

- Tiempo al tiempo. Pronto te lo contaremos todo -Susurró en un tono apenas audible. Pero sabía que Jude sí que lo oiría. No le preocupaba.

En ese momento lo más importante era la seguridad de la chica de ojos verdes. No lo que la había impulsado a tener ese partido.

**Continuará**


	8. Lo siento

- ¿Que ha pasado que?

Preguntó Elsie cuando Byron y Shawn fueron a verla.

La chica estaba sentada en una camilla, con la pierna vendada en alto.

- Después de que te fueras... bueno, tuve un pequeño problema con Will... y todo se complicó, Abie acabó lanzándole el balón a Jude, Areli se lo devolvió y cayó. Y no se volvió a levantar. Will la trajo aquí.

- ¿Un problema con Will? ¿Qué clase de problema, Byron?

- ...

El chico, que antes había estado tan serio, ahora se mostraba un poco arrepentido.

- ¿Le pegaste?

- Lo siento, pero es que no me gustó que te hiciera daño...

- Eso no estuvo bien, Byron... pero bueno, esta vez se lo merecía. Pero ahora... ¿Donde está Abie?

- Por lo que he visto -Dijo Shawn- la han ingresado en una habitación cerca de aquí.

- ...

- Espero que no se te esté pasando por la cabeza la idea de ir a verla.

- ¡Pero...!

- Sin peros. No dejaré que vayas a ver a esa chica. Quien sabe lo que te podría decir.

- Pero es que de eso se trata. Verás... la noche que fui a pasear... me la encontré y estuve hablando con ella.

Los dos chicos se sorprendieron.

- ¿Como dices?

- Byron, tenía que saber qué pretendía... y además, me dijo que hoy me diría todo lo que quiero saber. Así que lo siento, pero iré a verla.

- Hay que ver que testaruda eres... vamos, te ayudaré a ir a su habitación...

- ¿De verdad?

- ¿Qué otra opción tengo? No me apetece que te enfades conmigo... además, yo también quiero saber lo que ha pasado.

- Muchas gracias, Byron.

- ...Anda, vamos.

El chico la cogió en brazos, aunque ella se esperaba que solo la sujetara por el hombro. Pero se dejó llevar por él.

Antes de llegar a la habitación de Abie, Elsie le pidió a Byron que la bajara.

- Creo que debería ir sola.

- Pero...

- Hazme caso. Es mejor que vaya yo sola. Ya va a ser una situación incómoda, no quiero empeorarlo.

- Bueno... está bien. Te esperaré en la otra habitación.

- Vale. Hablaremos después.

La chica caminó lentamente hasta la habitación, aún le dolía bastante la pierna.

Se apoyó un momento en la puerta, al oír unas voces que venían de dentro.

Un chico y una chica que discutían.

- No, Abie, ya estoy harto de secretos.

- Cálmate... recuerda que me lo prometiste. Me prometiste que no dirías nada... hasta que llegara el momento.

- Pero es que no... no es justo.

No le parecía bien espiar conversaciones ajenas, y aunque tampoco le gustaba interrumpir, llamó a la puerta.

Un instante después, apareció Will, abriendo la puerta y sorprendiéndose.

- Elsie River...

- Esto... hola. ¿Podría hablar con Abie? Por favor.

- ...

Se escuchó una débil voz de fondo.

- Will... déjala entrar...

El chico suspiró, y se hizo a un lado.

Elsie entró en la habitación, mientras oía como Will cerraba la puerta.

- Siento haberte dado en la pierna, Elsie River. No era mi intención. Al menos puedo ver que ya estás mejor.

Era extraño.

Aquella era la primera vez que ese chico se dirigía directamente a ella.

Su voz era demasiado fría, pero supuso que era normal.

- Por la marca que tienes en la cara, se ve que lo has sentido de verdad. Si, estoy mejor, gracias.

Dejó a Will, y dirigió su atención a Abie.

La chica estaba tumbada en la cama, con los brazos reposando en el vientre.

Elsie pudo observar que su palidez natural se acentuaba más, y que se notaba que le pesaban los ojos. Pero luchaba por mantenerse despierta.

- Abie... Me acabo de enterar de lo que te ha pasado... ¿Estás bien?

- Estoy de maravilla... Muchas gracias por venir a verme.

- No es nada...pero aún así... ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado en el campo? No logro entenderlo...

Abie bajó la cabeza. Ya se esperaba esa pregunta tarde o temprano. Dirigió por un momento su mirada a Will, y asintió.

El chico tardó un momento en hablar.

- ...Abie está... enferma.

- ¿Enferma? ¿Como que enferma?

- No quiero hablar de esto primero. El otro día te prometí que hablaríamos. ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Pues... pues no lo se, la verdad... Simplemente... ¿Por qué me miraste con tanta curiosidad el día que llegaste? ¿Por qué querías que yo también jugara? Me trataste con demasiada confianza, cuando no me conocías...

La chica sonrió.

- Ya te dije que si te conocía.

- ¿Pero como?

- Elsie... ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué Ray Dark siempre iba a por ti, cuando tú no dejabas de negarte? El siempre te quería en la Royal, pero yo te quería aún más.

La peliazul se sorprendió. Pero aún así, no comprendió todo lo que Abie quería decir.

- Yo... te vi una vez, ¿Sabes? Cuando era pequeña... Will, Jude, David y yo paseábamos con mi padre... bueno, con Dark. Y te vi. Estabas jugando al fútbol, con tu hermano Shawn, y con Neil... Si, también lo conozco a él. Fue un buen hermano, aunque nuestra unión con el Brain no duró mucho...

- ...

- Cuando te vi... me quedé maravillada. Me pareciste increíble. Eras todo lo contrario a todos nosotros. Parecías tan feliz y tan libre... se podía ver que el fútbol era lo que te animaba. Y me encapriché.

- ¿Como que te encaprichaste?

- Quería tenerte para mí. Quería... que fueras mi hermana. Por eso Ray empezó a investigar sobre ti. Él también estaba bastante interesado en que vinieras, pero fui yo la que lo convenció. Aunque bueno, en un principio estaba de acuerdo conmigo en que vinieras al Black Rose, pero luego comenzó a estar más con el equipo oficial de la Royal Academy... y pensó que estarías mejor ahí.

- ¿Tú querías que yo estuviera en tu equipo?

Abie sonrió dulcemente.

- Sin duda alguna habrías sido mi hermana favorita... además de Will, claro... ¿Sabes que durante un tiempo estuvo celoso de ti?

Will se enfurruñó y se cruzó de brazos, mientras caminaba por la habitación.

A Elsie le recorrió un escalofrío al escuchar la risa cariñosa de Abie.

- No te enfades, Will...

- ¿Quien te dice que estaba celoso?

- Anda, ven aquí...

El chico caminó hacia ella a regañadientes, como si quisiera hacerse el indignado. Abie le tendió los brazos y él se sentó a su lado, acomodándose en su pecho, mientras ella lo abrazaba con cariño y le acariciaba la cabeza.

- Los celos no son malos del todo. Ayudan a saber que amas a una persona. Que la amas tanto como para no querer que otra persona ponga sus ojos en ella. ¿No crees, Elsie?

- ... Supongo que si.

- Yo también me sentía celosa a menudo... hasta que comencé a deshacerme de los sentimientos que me oprimían. Pero aún así... no pude deshacerme de todos. No podemos vivir sin sentimientos, por mucho que lo intentemos. ¿Recuerdas eso que me dijiste una vez, Will?

Will suspiró, mientras mostraba lo que parecía una sonrisa.

- No sientas pena de los muertos. Siente pena de los vivos, y sobre todo de los que viven sin amor.

- Eso es... Siempre has sido muy emotivo, William... Creo que por eso siempre fuiste mi preferido.

- Se supone que deberías estar enfadada conmigo.

- Se supone...

Elsie no dejaba de observarles, sorprendida por como se comportaban.

¿De verdad no había nada entre ellos?

Abie se comportaba de una manera muy diferente cuando estaba a solas con Will... Por lo que Jude le había contado, Dark había llevado a Abie junto a William cuando este tenía tres años, y desde entonces no se habían separado.

Se sentía un poco incómoda por estar ahí plantada, mientras los dos estaban abrazados y hablando.

Abie se dio cuenta de eso, y entonces comenzó a prestarle atención a ella también.

- ¿Qué más quieres saber, Elsie?

- ¿Eh? Pues... La verdad... Quiero saber más de ti, Abie...

La chica se sorprendió.

Pero a pesar de la sorpresa sonrió dulcemente.

- No tengo padres... ni hermanos, ni hermanas...

- ...

- Imagino que ya te han contado que Ray Dark ha sido el único... que me ha estado cuidando.

Elsie no dijo nada. Pero Abie siguió hablando.

- Ray me contó una vez... que mi padre se llamaba George Rayner... al parecer era un famoso futbolista antes de retirarse cuando mi madre se quedó embarazada. Mi madre... se llamaba Abigail. También jugaba al fútbol, pero no era tan conocida como mi padre. Por eso Ray me puso este nombre, acortando el de mi madre. ¿Sabes qué? Mi nombre significa "alegría del padre". Tiene gracia, ¿Verdad? Bueno... nunca me habó mucho de ellos... pero se que murieron cuando yo acababa de nacer. Ni siquiera me pusieron un nombre.

- ¿Sabes como ocurrió?

- Ray me dijo que habían muerto en un accidente. Pero nunca me dio detalles. Supongo que es lo mejor. No quiero pasarlo mal por alguien a quien jamás he visto. No se que aspecto tenían, ni como era su carácter...

- ¿No sabes como eran tus padres? ¿Nunca los viste en fotos, tan siquiera?

- No. Para mí, mi único padre siempre fue Ray. ¿Pero sabes? Él me dijo una vez que tenía los ojos de mi madre.

Elsie se sintió un poco triste por Abie.

No le parecía bien. Ella tenía a sus dos padres, pero bueno, siempre había sido una niña desatendida. Nunca estaba lo suficiente con ellos, no hablaba de sus cosas con ellos, ni nada. El único con el que siempre había podido hablar era su hermano.

Y no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

Sin duda Abie lo había pasado peor que ella.

Decidió cambiar de tema.

- ¿Qué querías con este partido? ¿Qué era lo que pretendías?

Abie bajó la cabeza.

Ya se esperaba esa pregunta tarde o temprano, aunque no le gustaba mucho.

- Este partido... era una despedida.

- ¿Qué? ¿Como que una despedida?

- Como ya te dijo Will... estoy enferma.

- Pero no... no lo entiendo. ¿Estás enferma? ¿De qué?

- Solo quería ver a mis hermanos... una última vez.

Elsie se llevó la mano a los labios.

No podía ser.

- Elsie, ahora Abie no debería hablar. Está muy débil. Será mejor que salgas.

- Will

El chico miró a Abie cuando lo llamó, y cuando ella le sonrió, comprendió.

- Espera en el pasillo, Elsie. Y por favor, llama a Jude Sharp, dile que venga hasta aquí.

- ¿A Jude? ¿Por qué?

- Abie tiene cosas que contarle. Solo le explicará todo a él. Entiéndelo, no quiero que ella se debilite aún más. Yo hablaré contigo, te contaré todo lo que quieras.

- ... Está bien...

Dirigió una mirada triste a Abie, y antes de separarse de la cama, ella la agarró del brazo.

- Elsie...

- ¿Si?

- Siento todo lo ocurrido. Habríamos podido ser hermanas -dijo con una dulce sonrisa, aunque también un poco triste-. ¿Me perdonarás algún día?

Elsie se agachó a su lado, mientras la agarraba de la mano.

Apenas conocía a esa niña, pero aún así... sentía cariño por ella.

La miró con los ojos algo vidriosos, y le sonrió cariñosamente.

- Somos hermanas... no hay nada que perdonar...

Las dos se miraron, y se sonrieron con complicidad.

Elsie se separó de ella, y salió de la habitación.

Will bajó la cabeza.

- ¿De verdad solo quieres que lo sepan ellos dos?

- Por el momento... es mejor así. Will, deberías irte, pronto será el momento.

- No... no quiero irme...

- Me lo prometiste... prometiste que no entrarías bajo ningún concepto cuando llegara el momento.

- ...

- lo siento. Se que será difícil, pero debes aguantar. No te eches atrás.

- Abie... ojalá hubiera podido salvarte.

- Y ya me salvaste, Will... Siempre me cuidaste, me protegiste...

- Pero no pude evitar esto.

- Tampoco te pedí que lo hicieras. Tal vez es mejor así.

- No es justo... es horrible que pienses que lo que te pasa es lo mejor...

- Will...

En cuanto la miró, ella colocó sus manos en el rostro del chico, acercándolo más a ella, y después posando suavemente sus labios en los suyos.

Will no hizo nada, pero se sorprendió.

Cuando se separaron, él seguía impactado, aunque ella le sonreía.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso, Abie?

- Quería darte algo que te gustara. Y se que siempre quisiste esto.

- Hubiera sido mejor si tú sintieras lo mismo por mí.

- Lo siento. ¿No te ha gustado?

- ...

Aún sabiendo que Abie nunca le había correspondido a sus sentimientos, volvió a acercarse a ella y a besarla dulcemente. Y ella se dejaba. Ya estaba tranquila.

Notó que Will comenzaba a llorar, y lo abrazó con ternura rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

Comenzó a cantar entre susurros una canción que ambos conocían muy bien.

- _If I should die this very moment  
>I wouldn't fear<br>For I've never known completeness  
>Like being here<br>Wrapped in the warmth of you  
>Loving every breath of you<em>

Pasaron unos últimos momentos abrazados, hasta que Abie decidió que ya era hora de acabar con eso.

- Will...

- ...No. No me iré a ninguna parte.

- Vete. No quiero que lo veas. Por favor. Tienes que irte ya. Jude va a llegar pronto. Y tienes a Elsie fuera, esperándote. Debes hablar con ella.

A Abie le costaba muchísimo hacer que se fuera.

Pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Era lo mejor para los dos.

Se separaron un poco, pero Abie no separó sus manos del rostro de Will.

- Tranquilo. No va a pasar nada. No quiero que llores, y menos por alguien como yo.

- ...

- Se está haciendo tarde. Vete.

El chico se alejó de ella, y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando la abrió, y estaba a punto de cruzarla, se paró y se giró para verla por última vez.

- Te quiero, Abie.

- Y yo a ti, hermanito. Vive libre.

- ...

Salió de la habitación, y cerró al puerta lentamente, para no volver a verla nunca más.

Se encontró con Jude y Elsie de frente.

- Le he pedido que viniera... tal y como me dijisteis.

- Bien...

- ¿Abie está bien?

- ... Quiere hablar contigo, Jude Sharp. Será mejor que yo no te diga nada. Ella te responderá a todo lo que le preguntes.

- ¿Quieres que entre a verla, entonces?

- Ella lo ha querido así. Por favor, entra.

Jude notó como el chico hablaba con dolor.

Elsie no había querido hablar mucho, y también a ella la veía algo decaída, y con los ojos llorosos.

No entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero se decidió y entró lentamente en la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Poco después William y Elsie oyeron un pequeño ruido, tal y como si alguien echara un pestillo.

La peliazul se quedó callada un momento, mientras veía como su acompañante se llevaba la mano a la cabeza y se echaba el flequillo hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto sus ojos ligeramente azulados, mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

- Que... ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre?

- Es todo por culpa del néctar de los dioses.

- ¿Como?

- Abie siempre tuvo un cuerpo muy frágil. Cuando era pequeña muchas veces se ponía enferma. Además tiene problemas respiratorios. Y cuando nos dieron a probar el néctar de los dioses... el primero que hicieron, ninguno de nosotros lo aceptó bien, pero en su caso fue peor. Le afectó al organismo, la debilitó y la condenó a pasar más tiempo que nosotros en el hospital. Luego descubrieron que sus problemas respiratorios... eran debidos a que tenía tuberculosis, y el néctar de los dioses... la puso peor.

- ... Es horrible... No entiendo como a alguien le puede pasar eso...

- Lo se.

- ...

- Siento todo el mal que os he causado.

- No te disculpes. No es necesario. Comprendo tus motivos, y no soy capaz de juzgarte.

- ¿Mis motivos?

- Se ve que la quieres muchísimo.

- ...

- ¿Hay algo entre vosotros?

- No. Yo siempre la he querido, pero... ella nunca me correspondió. Pero tampoco quiso que me fuera de su lado. Yo siempre fui... su hermano, su confidente.

- Jude me dijo que Dark la dejó a tu cargo cuando tenías...

- Tres años. No la dejó a mi cargo tan temprano, claro, solo... nos mantuvo hasta que pude ocuparme de los dos. Él siempre nos dijo que no debíamos separarnos.

- ¿De verdad le odias?

- Por una gran parte si. Pero por otra... siempre me paro a pensar que... si yo no hubiera estado con Dark, jamás la habría conocido.

- Eso es muy bonito. Yo... no se lo que me pasa. Apenas la conozco, pero aún así... ¿Se puede llegar a apreciar tan fácilmente a una persona?

- Eso mismo me pregunté yo a los tres años. Y si. Abie siempre se ha hecho querer, aún cuando seguía las órdenes de Dark.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

- Estás muy tranquilo.

- He llorado por ella todos los días de mi vida. Noches enteras sin dormir, pensando en qué podría hacer para ayudarla, para que estuviera bien... Y no me han servido de nada.

- Seguro que lo has pasado mal.

- No entiendo como ella si puede estar tan tranquila. Es increíble que una niña de trece años tenga esa mentalidad... no tiene miedo a lo que le está pasando, y si lo tiene, nunca lo ha demostrado. Es de lo más admirable. Nunca ha derramado ni una sola lágrima por lo que le esperaba, nunca se ha quejado, ni ha buscado culpables... Es única. El mundo no volverá a conocer a alguien como ella. He sido muy afortunado por tenerla a mi lado.

- Y ella ha sido muy afortunada por tenerte a ti a su lado.

Se miraron a los ojos, y William mostró una media sonrisa.

Era la primera vez que se dirigía así a Elsie, y le pareció un poco extraño.

Pero aún así, se conmovió al ver todo lo que sentía William por Abie.

Parecía que ella era el centro de su universo.

Unos minutos después, Jude salió de la habitación, con la cabeza baja.

Se había quitado los googles y dejaba sus ojos rojos a la vista. Parecía triste.

Elsie y Will comprendieron que ya todo había terminado.

Jude cerró lentamente la puerta de la habitación, antes de que vinieran los médicos y las enfermeras.

Abie Rayner no volvió a salir de ahí.

**FIN**

...

...

...

**En fin, se acabó lo que se daba...**

**Se que el final es cutre e incompleto. Pero tenía que dejarlo así, porque luego ya lo explicaré todo.**

**No os preocupéis, que no lo voy a dejar así. He hecho un one-shot que tengo que subir... en cuanto termine con esto xD**

**Bueno, ¿Qué decir?**

**Me ha costado muchísimo hacer este capítulo... no solo este, también el fic entero. Pero estoy muy contenta, porque le he cogido muchísimo cariño a Abie.**

**Y a pesar de todo, no soy capaz de odiarla xD**

**En fin, me ha encantado compartir esto con vosotros, muchísimas gracias por usar vuestro tiempo en algo como esto ^^**

**Lovelygirl84 y Emily Stuart, muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios ^^ me ha encantado que os gustara la historia xD**

**Ya recibiréis noticias muy muy muy pronto xD**

**Hasta la próxima!**

...

_Inazuma eleven no me pertenece a mí, sino a Level-5._

_Elsie River, Abie Rayner, los Black Rose y algunos de los integrantes de la Royal academy son personajes propios creados por mí, y Nuria es un personaje propio creado pro Lovelygirl84 (Te quiero muchísimo, primita ^^)_

_Por cierto, la canción que canta Abie sale en la película Moulin Rouge, y se titula Lamb (aunque ahora mismo no me acuerdo de quien la cantaba)_


End file.
